


Thorns & Venom

by NightMareLux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cursed Child never happened, F/F, F/M, extremelyconfusedrose, possessive scorpius, youreawizardscorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMareLux/pseuds/NightMareLux
Summary: In which the prized Gryffindor beauty is given up to Slytherin's venomous prince.❝Don't you know, darling? Scorpions are venomous. You're much more like me than you think; after all, every Rose has its thorns.❞





	1. Hex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex:
> 
> causes moderate suffering to the victim

IF THERE WAS A WAY, Rose Weasley would have stolen her mother's time turner and gone back to the moment everything in her life collapsed into a piece of absolute shit- starting with the day Albus made the godforsaken bet over the first Quidditch m...  
IF THERE WAS A WAY, Rose Weasley would have stolen her mother's time turner and gone back to the moment everything in her life collapsed into a piece of absolute shit- starting with the day Albus made the godforsaken bet over the first Quidditch match of the season.

"Albus!" she all but screeched. "I swear to you, I swear-I swear- if what Lily said is true, I will hex you into oblivion!"

Albus swallowed, glancing over his shoulder up the multitude of stairs that led to the boy's dorm before locking eyes with his cousin. "About that..."

"ALBUS!" Rose cried out. "I'm not some prize to be won over! Who are you to sell me to a Slytherin?!"

Albus collapsed into the Gryffindor common chair. "Well, really it's between you too. I know you, Ronnie, you're an amazing Chaser! Better than Scorpius with the quaffle, trust me."

Rose paced up and down, burying her hand in her red hair. "I can't believe this. So if I lose, I have to stay with the Slytherins. Live in Malfoy's dorm."

"Head boys and girls have separate dorms." Albus amended. "So it should be fine. No one will really know. Well no one being teachers."

Rose snatched up her potions textbook, whacking it vigorously against his arm. "It's fine? Why that's easy for you to say, you won't be stuck with Scorpius Malfoy for the rest of 7th year."

Exasperated after hitting her friend, she collapsed on the couch. "I'm not going through with this."

Albus winced, cupping the back of his neck. "Yeah about that, pretty much all of our houses know. . . Besides, it will be fun. Teddy started this tradition back when he was Head Boy for Hufflepuff. He told Scorpius and I about it this summer, and it seems like a perfect idea, especially since you both are Quidditch players who are Heads."

Rose swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I don't know if I can do this."

Green eyes shining, Albus jumped up. "Rose, please. C'mon. It'll be great!"

Her eyes narrowed. "I know you're better friends with Scorpius than you are with me, so what gives? Why are you so eager for this?"

Albus grinned widely. "Can't tell. Slytherins don't reveal their secrets."

~

And that was exactly how she'd gotten into this whole mess. The disappointment of losing the first match was no more horrible for anyone other than her. Stuck with a bloody Slytherin? Was that what her 7th year had come to?

Albus greeted her at the courtyard, a smug grin on his face. "Aren't you excited, Ronnie?"

Rose was tempted to dig out a book and whack him upside the head. "Excited? For what? Hearing you complain about me to all your Slytherin friends? The only reason I'm going through with this is that I know that you're in Slytherin. If not, this charade would be called off."

Albus slung his arm around her, pulling her more into his side. "Oh, it's not just spending the night at my dorm, Ronnie. You're also sitting with us at dinner."

The Great Hall fell utterly silent as Albus all but dragged a defiant Rose into a seat at the Slytherin table. After a few seconds of hushed silence, the hall was practically bustling with rumors of the Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"I hate this," she mumbled, finding solace in Albus as she turned and lifted his arm to hide behind the sleeves of his robe.

After snacking a few bites and avoiding conversation at all cost, Rose did her best to study. As the world faded out, she became more invested in her textbook, a habit of chewing on her bottom lip ensued as the pages flitted by.

It wasn't until Albus placed a hand on her book that she looked up and realized that everyone had already cleared out, save for a few stragglers per table.

Rose jerked up, closing her book and stuffing it into her bag. "Let's go then, shall we?"

Albus shook his hair out of his eyes, offering his hand to her in a teasing manner.

"I'm not a child, I don't need you carting me off to the dungeons," she muttered, swatting his hand away.

Regardless of her protests, Albus took her down to the dungeons with his arm slung over her shoulder.

They came upon the entrance of the Slytherin dungeons, just before the common room. Rose held her breath as Albus whispered the password.

"Muggleborn."

Rose disguised her shock well, but Albus just winked down at her. "Scorp's idea, actually. A kind of joke since his father had it as-"

"Pureblood." Rose scowled as the dungeon doors swung open.

To her utter surprise, the Slytherin common room was filled with excitement, a sharp contrast to her idea of complete dreariness she expected.

A streak of blonde among the sea of black hair drew Rose's attention. Scorpius was sitting on an emerald Victorian sofa chair, a book in one hand and the other propping his cheek as he skimmed through the pages.

At her entrance, the common room fell quiet. Albus drew me up over his shoulder. I shrieked and latched onto my bag as it slipped off my shoulder.

"Albus! Set me down!"

He walked right in front of Scorpius, pausing for a moment before dropping me unceremoniously on his lap.

"Potter, is that any way to treat a girl?"

His voice had changed. It was much deeper, richer. It wasn't the same as two summers ago when he came to spend a whole month with the Weasleys for Albus' birthday. And the arm that snaked around her waist to pull her closer into his body was definitely not the same as the gangly limbs of the just barely sixteen Scorpius Malfoy that she used to know. No, this wasn't the boy she used to sneak peeks at when he came to visit. This was a man- Scorpius had become a man.

And when Rose turned to meet the eyes of her new roommate, she felt her chest tighten at the signature stormy eyes that belong to the Malfoy family- a spark glimmering that reminded her of a dragon within.


	2. Alohomora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alohomora:
> 
> a charm that unlocks and opens door and windows that aren't protected by magic

SCORPIUS DID HIS ABSOLUTE BEST not to press his face into Rose's neck, give her stolen kisses, hold her closer. But he was just a man. He had his limits. And Albus was playing with fire, placing her in his lap, testing the waters. He knew Rose wouldn't appreciate the creature that lurked beneath the surface-so he did his best to behave.

"Hello, Rose," he said quietly, the beginnings of a smirk forming on his face. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

She jerked against his grasp, standing up abruptly. "Wipe that smug grin off your face, Malfoy."

The corners of his mouth dropped. "I don't remember you being this...brass."

The Gryffindor princess bristled. "I just want to sleep. Where is your dorm room?"

"Albus can take you. I have some things to finish up." Scorpius stood up.

His form towered over her. Scorpius couldn't help but think; was she always this small?

Albus slung an arm over Rose's shoulders, "C'mon, Ronnie. Let's take you to your new living quarters."

Rose never broke eye contact with Scorpius, even as they climbed the stairwells deeper into the dungeons.

A hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him out of his stupor. "Scorp, you okay?"

Blinking away the searing image of Rose's fiery red hair from his eyelids, he looked down at Maryse Zabini.

Her curly dark brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail, hazel eyes so similar to Rose's but not quite.

"I'm fine, Maryse."

She pouted. "I thought you were over Rose Weasley."

He found himself clenching his fists tightly. Over her? End whatever was between them? Never.

Instead, he smiled down at his housemate. "I am. I'm just making the best of this situation."

It was obvious she had her doubts about his words, but it wasn't his responsibility to make sure she understood. His and Rose's history went far back, a kind of need that ran through his bones and rattled him to the core.

And he cursed himself every day for doing what he did to drive her away back in the fifth year.

Instead of wasting a moment longer at the common room, he snatched up his robes and headed to the library to catch up on his Alchemy course.

~

The Lumos of his wand began a slow dimming once the night dipped into its darkest hour. He had six classes tomorrow, two of which his time turner would take him to. He needed to get some much-needed rest. But the thought of Rose in his dorm drove him up a wall both in pleasant and unpleasant ways.

He wished he could use the time turner to take him back to the moment that everything went to shit between him and Rose.

Scorpius closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath as he leaned back in his chair. He would have to figure out a way to control himself around Rose. The slip-up today was a mistake. He'd have to ease her into him. Get her used to him.

A part of him yearned to stain her with him. Mark her as his. Completely. But the events of the fifth year proved that he wasn't ready back then to handle Rose Weasley. And to be honest, he wasn't sure if he was ready now.

He headed down to the dungeons and whispered the password under his breath. Skirting past the dungeons, he took the only stairs that lead up- to the Head dorm.

Scorpius muttered the password low, "Venom."

The door swung open and he was greeted by the scent of cinnamon and dark chocolate. The smell of Rose filled him up, trapped in his sinuses. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

She wasn't in the living area, or opposite that near the kitchen. His best guess was that she'd grabbed the extra bedroom next to his.

Stripping his robes, he approached the door and rapped his knuckles gently- in case she was asleep.

He heard no answer.

However, the urge to see her, even if she was asleep, was too great. Pulling out his wand, he gave a simple wave and flick- "Alohomora."

The door softly clicked open. Sucking in a short breath, he turned the doorknob and entered the room.

The sight made his heart clench painfully.

Rose was sprawled out on the bed, one leg tucked under the blanket, the rest of her body half off the bed. It was a sight to behold, one that wanted him to laugh and cry at the same time. When would the time come that she'd show him this expression of her own volition? Each day farther apart seemed to draw the memory of the two of them thin. Stretched until it became transparent. Until there was nothing but a ghost of what they had.

He stepped closer to her, noticing a loose curl dashing across her pale skin. Porcelain, like his.

When did her hair get so curly? He remembered sitting on the train with Albus his first year, Rose rejecting to sit with them and turning with a huff, straight red hair with only the slightest curl at the ends flying like a fan as she chased down Lysander Scamander.

He remembered peeking out the train's cabin to feel a blossoming of something he didn't quite understand when he saw Lysander pull Rose into a hug so familiar, he felt like he was watching something private despite their public location.

Jealousy.

The green-eyed monster kept him company ever since then and seemed to become his best friend next to Albus when Rose and himself split apart in the fifth year.

He crouched down and tugged the curl away from her face so he could see the smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Faint, but still there, overpowered by her big blue eyes.

Without a second thought, he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on her lips, lingering with a promise of more to come.

As he retired to his room, Scorpius couldn't help but wish Alohomora could work on Rose's heart.


	3. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade: the picturesque little village of cottages and shops

A WEEK HAD GONE BY and somehow she'd managed to avoid him the best she could. In the mornings, Rose would wake up extra early just to leave before him. She spent most of her evenings in the Gryffindor common room and returned once the hallways were empty of even Filch and Mrs.Norris.

This time, however, she seemed to have the unfortunate luck of catching Scorpius in the Slytherin common room.

He was wearing a black cable knit sweater, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore dark wash jeans that cradled his book between his thighs. Rose felt strange seeing him like that- she wasn't used to seeing him without a signature scowl on his face.

His head was propped on his fist, elbow balanced on the arm of the chair as he flipped through the pages.

"A little late, aren't you?"

She paused, biting her lip before sitting down in front of him. "Roxanne and Dominique had boy troubles. Asked for my opinion."

He didn't look up from his book. "So your cousins needed advice every night for the past week?"

Rose didn't like his tone. "I don't see the problem."

Scorpius sighed and closed his textbook. "The problem is you run the risk of getting caught coming so late to the dungeons. Try and be more discreet. Albus and Thea have spotted you twice. If they can find you, it's only a matter of time before a professor does."

"Then maybe we shouldn't be playing with fire. Honestly, if my parents knew about this, you and I and Albus would be buried alive. Call this ridiculous thing off now. Before either of us ends up dead, or worse- expelled." she huffed.

The corner of Scorpius' mouth tipped up into an uneven smirk. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Because you know I'm right." she insisted.

He dragged a hand down his face. "Look Rose, all I'm saying is don't expose yourself to unnecessary risks when you can just come back to the dorms that same time everyone else does."

She rolled her eyes and hiked her book bag higher up her shoulder.

"Okay. I'm retiring first." she waved at him and made her way up to the dorm.

Scorpius stayed in his seat, lounging comfortably.

Her bedroom was still covered in emerald green. Tomorrow was the Hogsmeade trip that Heads would take, something Scorpius and she agreed to the beginning of the school year.

Which meant her and Scorpius.

Alone.

At Hogsmeade.

For two days.

She rolled over and screamed into her pillow.

~

"Rose. Rose. ROSE."

She folded the pillow over her ears. "I'm awake, you blithering idiot!"

Scorpius hit the door. "WE'RE LATE!"

At that, she jerked up, instinctively looking to her left where she normally had a window in Gryffindor Tower that poured the early morning rays in. But instead, she was greeted by a black dresser. Right. There were no windows in the Slytherin dungeons.

"How late are we?" Rose hollered as she rolled out of bed to get ready.

"If we apparate now we can be there on time." Scorpius' voice sounded grim.

"Apparate? Within Hogwarts? Impossible." she scoffed.

He didn't answer, and she assumed it was because he'd gone back to his room to get ready.

After pulling her hair up in a high ponytail and changing into her uniform, she snatched up her overnight duffel and met Scorpius by the front door.

He was dressed to impress, which seemed to be a Slytherin trait. Upon his uniform in place of his robes was a thick black trenchcoat. Wrapped around his neck was the typical silver and green of Slytherin. It really brought out his rain cloud eyes.

He had his wand in his hand- an 11-inch blackthorn wand with a unicorn hair core. It was a reasonably supple wand. She recalled using it once back in the fourth year when she, Albus, and Scorpius had the genius idea of switching wands to see if they responded to another wizard or witch wielding it. Scorpius' wand responded fairly well with her. Her wand also answered to Scorpius. Albus' wand rejected both of them and vice versa.

"Ready?" he raised one platinum brow.

"Ready," she said confidently, hoping to hide how shaken she was over this. "But how are we going to apparate?"

Her bag was suddenly jerked out from her hand.

"Hux will take this for you." a nasally but quaint voice came beneath her.

She looked down to see a house-elf in a rather cute burlap dress.

"Hux, hand it over," Scorpius said firmly. "You don't need to carry it. Rose can carry her own bag."

Hux pouted, her ears pinning flat. "But I want to! Madam Astoria said I should carry the bags. It's my duty."

He frowned. "Mum always makes you carry small stuff, and that's only if her hands are full. I just need you to apparate to the front gates of Hogwarts. Can you do that for us, Hux?"

The elf reluctantly handed over my bag back to me. "Oh alright."

Hux grabbed both Rose's and Scorpius' scarf ends. Rose held her breath before they apparated. In a blink of an eye, they were standing before the gates just as Headmistress McGonagall climbed down the steps to greet them. Hux vanished into thin air just as she crossed the courtyard entrance to meet them.

"Oh, good to see you here on time." she smiled. "Now, here's the list of things we need. I know it's a long list, and usually I'd have Hagrid take it up but he's gone for his wedding anniversary. I truly appreciate the two of you stepping up to the plate for this task."

"Of course." Scorpius said smoothly, taking the list from McGonagall's hands. "It's the least we as Head Boy and Girl could do."

McGonagall handed Rose a box of floo powder. "Use this for the way back. I heard it was going to be rather stormy on the second day and I don't want to risk you two catching anything before your next Quidditch matches."

As McGonagall said her parting words, Rose couldn't help but think what exactly was going on in the Headmistress' mind. A boy and a girl? Alone? In Hogsmeade? This time of year guaranteed romantic scenery. Now in no way was Rose insinuating that McGonagall didn't know what attraction was. Or teenage hormones. But to have that much faith in the Heads to let them go to Hogsmeade alone? Maybe someone slipped a little bit of firewhiskey in McGonagall's tea this past week.

A breezy wind jerked Rose out of her thoughts. She pulled the lapels of her coat closer, hoping it would fight against the biting chill.

The road to Hogsmeade was laid in front of them. Just as Rose was about to take a step forward, Scorpius' house elf apparated suddenly.

"Hux will take Young Master and Rose Granger-Weasley to Hogsmeade!" Hux demanded.

Rose felt her heart warm inexplicably when Scorpius sat on his haunches to drape his scarf over Hux, wrapping it twice around, then after a moment a third time for good measure.

"Ready when you are?" he said softly, addressing both of them.

Rose crouched down as well, taking Hux's hand in her own while Scorpius held onto his scarf. Hux winked before the world span on its head as they were apparated straight into the heart of Hogsmeade.

Feeling a little lightheaded, Rose waited for a few breaths before standing up with shaky knees.

Hux had vanished, and so had their luggage.

Reading the question in her eyes, Scorpius flitted his eyes over to the building behind them. "Hux has taken it up to our room."

Rose jerked at those words. "Wait what- our room?"

A Slytherin-like grin that screamed mischievous intentions barely flashed across Scorpius' face before he schooled his face into his usual boredom. "You didn't think the bet wouldn't include trips outside Hogwarts? You and I are bound to share a room until Quidditch season is over."

Rose felt her metaphorical feathers get ruffled at his words.

"Arrogant prick," she muttered under her breath.

Her anger grew when he tipped up a smirk- a sure fire sign that he heard what she said.

"What's first on the list?" he leaned down over her shoulder to look at the crumpled parchment in her hand.

With a shaky voice, Rose read out the first item: "Parchment, ink, and quills. The package should be ready already."

Scorpius looked to the left. "Scrivenshaft's is there. Let's go, shall we?"

He had already begun his trek through the crunchy snow to reach the door of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Rose followed briskly behind him just as he opened the door. A draft of warm air returned feeling to her nipping cheeks. The door shut behind them with a bell ringing above them. The place was a stationery heaven, model quills dancing around the shop, writing on the walls to demonstrate their capability. On further inspection, Rose realized the wallpaper was actually a patchwork of various types of parchment.

The place was kind of a mess, but definitely a mess Rose could recognize- the same type of mess she made when she had finals to study for- an organized chaos of sorts.

"Hello?" she called out, standing on her tiptoes in hopes of feeling what lied beyond the twin mahogany winding staircases.

Scorpius pulled out his wand. "Stay here, I'll check it out."

Rose scoffed, throwing him a vicious look. "Uh, I don't think so. I'm not some damsel in distress."

The Slytherin Head Boy looked down at her in shock when she shoved the crumpled list in his hand. "Why don't you stay here while I check out the place? Good? Good." she snapped.

Scorpius tucked his wand back into his back pocket. "Fine. Don't blame me if you get hit with a spell off guard. You've always been slow at defense."

She bit her lip to stop from doing something she'd regret and made her way up the stairs.

"Hello? Mr.Scrivenshaft?" she called out cautiously.

At the apex of the stairs, she was disappointed to see that there was no one there. Turning around, she looked down to see a shadow hovering on the left of Scorpius.

"Confringo!"

The curse sent the shadow slamming against the parchment walls.

Scorpius drew his wand, keeping it poised on the shadow.

"Rose? Are you okay?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the shadow.

"I'm fine," she said, keeping her stance at the top of the stairs. "Slow to defense, but quick to attack."

He chuckled low, "A true Gryffindor."

The shadow slinked down the walls.

"And now for you..." he murmured. "Homenum revelio."

The shadows dispersed to reveal Silas Scrivenshaft. He grumbled at the two of them. "Put yer bloody wands away."

Rose tucked her wand away. "Why did you hide?"

He frowned. "Two Hogwarts students without supervision entering my shop on a day when Hogwarts students haven't been approved to visit? How much more suspicious ken you two get."

"McGonagall sent us." Scorpius handed over the parchment. "We're here to pick up these items."

Scrivenshaft's scratched his beard, "Where's Hagrid?"

Rose's temper was running short. "Nevermind where Hagrid is, we need these items."

The shop owner glanced at Scorpius before taking the list. "With an attitude like that, you wonder why I canna believe that you're no' who you say you are."

She wanted to punch Scorpius when he laughed under his breath. Instead, she settled for stepping on his foot with her heeled boots.

gHe growled but didn't respond as Scrivenshaft entered the back of the store to gather the materials needed.

"Why is Hogsmeade so...dead?" Scorpius called out as he examined some of the quills scribbling on the walls.

Rose didn't notice it before, but now that she looked outside the frosty windows, she realized that the streets were empty.

"Everyone's gone for the Quidditch World Cup," he said, heaving a brown paper package on top the counter. "Here's all the stationery Minerva requested."

Rose and Scorpius glanced at each other before looking back down at the list.

8 more items to go...


	4. Episkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episkey: a healing spell that heals minor injuries

DERVISH AND BANGES MAGICAL EQUIPMENT store was the last one the list. Scorpius and Rose had split up the earlier six items three and three and decided to meet at the room once the items were collected. Scorpius had returned first, with letters from the post office and a few rare herbs grabbed at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop (who in reality actually smelled like her name). 

He picked up white chocolate peppermint tea for himself while he was there and brewed himself a cup while he showered and quickly changed into a thermal undershirt and black joggers. The longer pieces of his hair always took what seemed to be an eternity to dry, and with this cold weather, it didn't look like air drying was going to be much help. 

He didn't want to risk using a spell to dry his hair out of sheer worry that the weariness of the day would catch up to him and he would somehow manage to fuck up a very simplisitic spell. Forgetting drying his hair, if he tried a spell in his state now he may as well end up losing it.

Hux had been a dear, unpacking all of Scorpius' clothes and items and placing them in their respective areas. Hux had even set out his toothbrush and set out his bag of toiletries at the sink. Out of fear, Hux hadn't touched Rose's things. Her suitcase was still at the front door of their hotel room.

And when Rose jerked open the door, a flurry of curses left her mouth as she hit the suitcase. Scorpius stood there, sipping on his tea, as Rose shouldered her way in before huffing out a breath and glaring at him. "Bloody hell, you couldn't move the damn thing?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? I like watching you struggle."

She gave him a mocking smile as she stormed into the bathroom. Scorpius forced himself to clench the kitchen island when he heard her soft moan from the water probably hitting her shoulders.

"Salazar," he muttered under his breath. "I need a cold shower."

And looking down, he realized he should probably change into something that wouldn't openly showcase his arousal in front of Rose.

Rose came out after his tea had gotten cold. Wrapped in nothing but a towel.

Scorpius choked on his cold tea, quickly turning the other way. 

"Did you forget I was here?" he hissed. "Put on some bloody clothes, Rose."

Her meep of embarrassment shot straight to his groin. He slammed his head against the cabinet.

"Give me a minute," she called out, her voice getting distant as the sound of wheels from her suitcase followed her into the bathroom where she promptly shut the door.

He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a few deep breaths before setting his empty mug into the sink and heading over to his side of the bed. 

"Ridiculous," he swore. "A towel. She walks out with a damn towel. Is she trying to provoke me?"

Scorpius tossed an arm over his eyes as he collapsed onto the bed. He needed to relax, not think about Rose. About how beautiful she looked, wet hair curling around her freckled shoulders, skin flushed from her hot shower, the steam curling around her ankles as she stepped out of the bathroom. 

It wasn't working. So instead he turned on his stomach, punching a pillow to a proper softness before wrapping his arms around it and burying his face in with hopes that Rose wouldn't ask him any questions. He couldn't trust his voice to not relay the hunger he felt for her.

Rose came out a few minutes later and Scorpius forced his muscles to relax, his breathing to deepen, to appear as if he were asleep.

She slipped under the covers and her deluminator captured the lights in the room; he could tell because the burn of the bedside lamp no longer scorched the side of his face.

He recalled her habit of doing so rather vividly. Back in the fifth year, when he'd crash in Albus' room, he'd look up at Rose's room from across the stairs from the open door. Instead of turning off the lights, she sucked the lights in with the deluminator inherited from Ron Weasley. 

"Malfoy?" she whispered harshly. 

He kept silent, groaning out as Rose pushed his shoulder. He pretended to rouse from a deep sleep. 

"What?" he mumbled.

"Where's Hux?"

He huffed out a breath, mildly disappointed at her question. What was he hoping for? For her to ask him to hold her? Salazar, he was an idiot. As whipped as Albus and Thea made him out to be in front of Slytherin house.

"She's back at Malfoy Manor, no doubt swinging my scarf around in front of Mum."

She fell quiet after that, turned off the deluminator so the lights returned to their spots. Scorpius' eyes weren't prepared for the blinding light. 

"Rose, go to sleep." he grumbled. 

Despite his insistence over her need to sleep, he felt his heart soar when she pressed a hand on his shoulder. "Malfoy, I can't sleep."

"Why?" he turned his head to face her, still blinking the spots from his eyes.

Replacing the spots were starts when he saw what she was in. It was his shirt. His shirt. Cloudy eyes grew wide. "Rose, where did you get that?"

She frowned, looking down at her shirt. "This? I stole it from Albus' closet."

He swallowed. "From Albus? Albus had that?"

"Yeah. Back in the summer of the fourth year."

Scorpius' grip on his pillow tightened. "Oh. Okay."

"Anyways, I need you to get up," she said, yanking roughly at the sheets under him. "I can't sleep without the covers."

He rolled off the covers, lifting them up to tuck Rose in. When he didn't make any motion to get back in bed, Rose raised a brow at him. 

"Are you okay?" she said quietly.

"Yeah." he clenched a fist. "Listen, Rose. Are you sure that's Albus' shirt?"

She gave him a funny look. "I'm pretty sure I know what my cousin's shirt looks like, Malfoy. Hey-HEY! Where are you going?"

He threw on a black sweater and tugged on his black shoes, tucking his wand into his back pocket. "Out."

The wind cut across his cheeks as the lobby door of the hotel opened. Without his scarf, he was pretty much done for. So instead of storming off the spend the night in the streets of Hogsmeade (probably drowning in butterbeer at Three Broomsticks), he decided to turn back to the front desk and ask for another room.

The pudgy lady who ran the desk waved her wand for another key. "Your room is actually conjoined with another. You can stay there if you prefer. But I must warn you the price for last minute changes is five sickles."

"Charge it to Draco Malfoy," he said, throwing down his father's business card.

The woman paled at the symbol printed in silver and green and quickly swiped it up in exchange for a room key. 

He returned to the floor, this time next to Rose's room. He opened the room door and kicked off his boots, leaving a trail of clothes as he stripped until he reached the shower for a well needed cold shower.

~

Morning came quicker than expected. He got two hours of sleep, max. He just kept slamming the back of his head against the headboard, imagining Rose in all her Gryffindor beauty. 

He apparated into Rose's room with the floo powder he picked up from Hogsmeade Station convenience store on his way back from Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. 

He regretted the decision instantly. Rose was half-dressed, walking around the kitchen in his t-shirt and underwear that left little to the imagination.

When she turned and saw his gaze locked on where her bum was she shrieked and tossed the mug at him. The burning mug of white chocolate peppermint tea barely registered in his brain until it soaked through his black sweater and singed his skin. Jerked out of his stupor, he yelled and yanked the sweater off, leaving him shirtless in the middle of the kitchen.

"Bloody hell!" she screamed first.

"Why the fuck would you throw that?" he shot back, looking down to see his skin pink. 

"I panicked!" she justified. "Wouldn't you do that if someone just apparated into the room!"

He scowled and walked to the mini fridge, gathering some of the ice cubes to place on his burn. 

She threw him a worried look, and a crazy part of him actually thought it was worth getting a second degree burn. 

As he gingerly applied the ice, Rose cast a repairo on the mug. He noticed that she had pulled on some shorts as well. 

"I'm sorry," she brushed back a stray curl. 

He eyed her warily as she approached him. He found himself leaning back further against the counter.

"Let me get that." she said softly, grabbing the ice cubes and tossing them into the sink. "You won't be able to heal from that."

He sucked in a breath when Rose set her hand on his bare shoulder. 

He found himself setting a hand on her waist, cautious with his movement so no to scare her away. This was the closest she had gotten to him since the events of the fourth year. 

"Hold still." she held the tip of her wand to his wound. "Episkey."

And while Rose bit her lip in concentration, waving her wand in practiced figure eight movements as if to mend his skin with magical stitches, he found himself fixed on her face in rapt attention. Noticing all the details of her that he could get only from this proximity. Her constellation of freckles, her slightly elvish ears, the almost... heterochromatic nature of her blue eyes, one slightly darker than the other.

"Rose."

When she jerked her head up to look at him, he realized that her breathing had changed. More shallow. 

"Ma-Malfoy." she stuttered, losing the Gryffindor pride she boasted.

The sharp knock on the door threw both of them off. Rose flew off him, leaving the spell unfinished.

"What?" Scorpius growled.

"Hux is here!" the house elf claimed cheerfully.

For once, he felt an inkling of violence build up towards his precious house elf. Bad timing! He wanted to scream.

But instead, he swallowed and opened the front door for Hux to come in while Rose changed in the bathroom.

"Why didn't you just apparate in?" he frowned.

Hux waddled in. "Madam Astoria said I should use doors for privacy. Was I interrupting, Young Master?"

He sighed longingly, gazed fixed on the door. "Very much so."


	5. Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charm: alter objects without changing its nature

ROSE BURIED HERSELF IN LAYERS of clothes, repeatedly telling herself that the third layer was for extra precaution against the frosty wind. Totally not for the fear that her skin would respond to Scorpius.

Godric, what was wrong with her?! She almost felt herself lean in to-to do what? Kiss him? Kissing Scorpius was at the bottom of her list.

She gasped right at her reflection. "At the bottom of my list? He shouldn't even be on my list!"

Rose berated herself as she hopped on each foot to put her socks on. "Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. I do not like Scorpius Malfoy."

She willed herself to think of Lysander Scamander, her longtime crush, the fifth year who made her blush red like a tomato. Instead, all she pictured were the tense pale muscles of Scorpius Malfoy. The damn image was burned into her retinas.

Rose silently screamed her frustration. Something was wrong with her. Very, very wrong. 

"No. Nope," she repeated, doing one last check in the mirror. "No fucking way. Malfoy is nothing."

The lie burned on her tongue.

So she said it in her head, over and over as she walked out of the bathroom and slipped on her shoes, grabbing her charmed bag to store the items they were picking up at the magical equipment store. She refused to make eye contact with Scorpius as Hux grabbed onto her pinky finger and they apparated to Dervish and Banges.

Neither Dervish or Banges assisted them in picking up the items required. Scorpius pulled out the list. 

"We require two of these." he handed it over.

The girl at the counter checked over the list, then the signature of McGonagall at the bottom with the seal of Hogwarts.

"Of course," she smiled cheerfully. "Right this way."

Her positive attitude was refreshing when it seemed as if everyone in Hogsmeade was particularly prick-like.

"Where are the owners?" Scorpius asked as he ducked down under the small doorway to the back storage room.

Flying keys floated above them. The girl stood on a box to snatch up a particular key. 

Rose noticed the box was rather wiggly. "Hey, I think you're going to-"

The box collapse before she got down. Scorpius lunged out to grab her shoulders, steadying her.

"-fall." she finished lamely, not liking the strange feeling that came with every lingering moment that Scorpius touched her. 

The girl smiled up at Scorpius. "Why thank you!"

He nodded curtly. "No problem,"

She practically skipped over to a tall section of various lockers. She inserted a key into an 8 x 8 locker. When she opened it, she pulled out two mirrors.

Rose opened the bag for her to set them in gingerly. "Thank you."

She turned to Scorpius and flashed a million dollar smile. "No problem."

Oh. She thought was being cute, copying his words from earlier.

Rose tightened her grip on the bag.

"Let me escort you out," she said, reaching to grab Scorpius' arm.

Without thinking, Rose circled a hang around his wrist.

Scorpius looked at her as if she burned him. Wait. She did. The shock evaporated and he gave her the same look from the kitchen.

"Rose," he said low. "Something wrong, love?"

The girl flinched looking at where her hand was touching him. 

Rose slipped her hand lower to interlock their fingers. "Nothing at all. Let's go, shall we?"

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Of course."

Rose kept a tight grip on his hand until they exited the store. When she tried to let go, his hand squeezed. 

"Nah, I don't think so." 

Rose jerked her hand. "Let go, Malfoy."

His cloudy eyes were brewing with a storm. "Let me tell you something, Rose. I don't like being played. Don't do something like this without meaning it. I'm not some Hufflepuff boy toy of yours."

"Where is this coming from?" Rose snapped.

He lifted his hand where it was still locked with her's. "Where is this?"

She stuttered for an explanation. "I just- I didn't like how she was gushing over you! It was annoying!"

"Annoying." he scoffed darkly. "I know a few things about your crushes that are rather annoying."

"My crushes? What are you talking about?" she swallowed.

He couldn't possibly know about Lysander, could he?

"Nothing." Oh, it was definitely something.

He let go of her hand. 

They stood in the snow for a few seconds before she blurted it out.

"Did Albus tell you?" she yelled.

"Tell me what?" he sounded bored, uninterested even.

"About Lysander." she bit out through clenched teeth.

He snorted. "No. It's written all over your face. Those eyes you make at him every time you see him. I'm pretty sure half the school probably knows about your crush on him."

Rose narrowed my eyes. "This meant nothing. I just didn't want to watch you flirt with her. We're just here to pick up the items McGonagall ordered, not assist in your desperate conquest to sleep with anything that has two legs and breathes."

His tone was cold when he locked eyes with her. "I think you're confusing me with Althea. I haven't been sexually active since the fourth year. Besides, I'm not the one wearing push up bras for Advanced Potions. And you call me desperate."

"Excuse me?" she snarled. "You looked at my bras?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, you git. Althea knows a push-up bra when she sees one. She asked me the other day why you always wear them to Advanced Potions."

"I wear them..." she faded, trying to come up with a reason behind her wardrobe choice. "I just happened to wear them on the days I have Advanced Potions. Tell Althea to keep her eyes off me. I'm not going to sleep with her."

"Trust me," he stepped forward. "Thea isn't the one who wants to sleep with you. And if you ever pull anything like what you just did in the store, I'll take it as consent to treat you as mine. Which I don't think you'd want if you're saving yourself for that little Hufflepuff boy."

She was so confused. He was angry she acted as if they were dating, yet he was saying he would...treat her as if she was his?

The infamous Slytherin was a walking paradox. 

~

After using the floo powder in the hotel room to return to the school's front gates, Rose and Scorpius handed over the items in the charmed bag to McGonagall.

"Oh thank you," she smiled. "I hope these items weren't too difficult to obtain?"

She and Scorpius met each other's eyes before Scorpius responded. "No problem at all."

"Good, good. Twenty points will be awarded to both of your houses for your assistance. Again, I do apologize for asking this of you two."

"Please, Headmistress McGonagall, it's really fine. As Scorpius said, it's the least we as Heads can do." 

The doors swung open, a signal for them to make their exit from her office.

They both climbed down the steps and turned the corner.

Rose lost her breath when she saw the scene before her.

Lysander was kissing someone, someone who plastered on his front like white on rice. She couldn't make out who, only saw a flash of auburn hair and the culprit's arms on his waist, his cupping her jaw. Her mind went blank.

"Oh Godric," she gasped.

Scorpius stopped too, following her eyes to the scene. He looked back at her. She didn't realize tears were building in her eyes until Scorpius stepped in front of her.

"Look away," he said firmly. "Look away. Now."

He grabbed her hand. "Hux, apparate us to the dorm."

His house elf appeared next to them just before the first sob left her throat. 

They were in his room, and Hux was gone.

She ripped off her scarf. "How could I be so stupid!"

"Rose, calm down."

"Of course he wouldn't look at me. I've never even kissed someone. Godric, he probably sees me as a sister." 

"So change that," Scorpius said, completely still when Rose rounded on him.

"Change what?"

"How he sees you," he repeated. "Change how he sees you. Become the girl he wants. I can tell you that he isn't dating anyone, Slytherins love to gossip, especially about quidditch players. Whoever that person was, it isn't someone he's serious about."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I bit out. "I have no experience dating or even casual flirting. I can't become someone serious to him the way I am now otherwise it would be me he'd be kissing."

"The same way you prepare for anything else. Practice."

She knit her brows. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I don't exactly view the world as my sexual oyster for practice."

"Me." he took a step forward. "Practice with me."

She reared back. "No. No way in hell."

"Rose, this is your best and safest option. You and I live together, there's a constant opportunity for us to practice. No risk for getting caught in the hallways."

"Oh and I bet you'd just love the ability to say that you didn't need a charm to get me to sleep with you."

He cocked a grin. "I wasn't going as far as sleeping with you, but I'm glad you're thinking ahead."

She glanced at him warily. "I don't know. . ."

He pressed further. "You know me, Rose. I won't hurt you. Plus, you know we have a connection. There's something between us."

She paused, seriously considering it. She wanted Lysander, more than anything she wanted in her life. She'd do anything to get him. 

"Fine." Rose agreed. "But this arrangement between us is pure lust. No romantic feelings. If one of us catches anything, we let the other know."

For a second, Rose thought she saw a pained look in his eyes before he blinked it away. 

"Yes. Of course."

"You better not fall for me, Scorpius Malfoy," she warned.

He shocked her by reaching forward to draw her into his arms, stealing a kiss to her cheek. "Wouldn't dream of it."


	6. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch: a rough but very popular semi-contact wizarding world sport

SCORPIUS WAS LATE TO PRACTICE, which meant that his team captain and best friend would rip him a new one.

He ran into line with Lana Avery, hoping that the captain wouldn't notice his tardiness.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY, I SWEAR ON SALAZAR'S GRAVE IF YOU ARE LATE ONE MORE BLOODY TIME, YOU'LL BE OFF THIS TEAM."

He winced at Althea's chastising that echoed from above, her wand tip pressed on her throat with a spell to amplify her voice. As usual, she was pacing back and forth on her broomstick with ease. No one had ever seen such an acrobatic and flexible Seeker as Althea Nott.

"Thea, I'm sorry." he apologized.

Lana chuckled into her fist. "I don't think she cares anymore. She's too busy."

He followed Lana's pointed finger to the bleachers were a Gryffindor girl was observing practice. Upon further inspection, Scorpius realized it was a Weasley. Roxanne Weasley.

"Alright you filthy animals," Althea snapped. "One more grueling practice before the break. Hell, I expect you to be practicing on your broomsticks even over break. Find some barn or something, don't give me any excuses about not being able to practice magic out of school. Hufflepuff lost against Ravenclaw this past week, which means we need to bring our A game when we go against them in February. How many of you are staying for Christmas holidays? Those of you who can expect to be seeing me bright and early every Thursday for practice."

Three hands raised- his, Lana's, and the Keeper, Maryse Zabini. Althea gestured for all of them to mount their broomsticks. 

She lifted a whistle to her lips, holding it with her teeth. A sharp blow caused the musical whistle to pierce the mid-December air. "Let's go! Chasers, line up to practice your Chelmondiston Charge. Maryse, block their hits with a Double Eight Loop. Beaters, follow me to the other side of the field..."

Scorpius zoned out of the practice, lost in the thoughts of Rose. She had so much to learn from him. He knew her body like the back of his hand. He couldn't wait to wrap her in his arms, kiss her sweetly, remind her of all the reasons he was better than whatever Lysander had to offer. 

She may want Lysander, but by the end of the Quidditch season, he would ensure she needed him.

Althea's voice cut through the fog over his mind. "Scorpius, pay attention-"

He looked up just to see the quaffle spiraling at him. Maryse had kicked it back with the back of her broomstick after Lana had gone up. Shit, he was going to get hit if he didn't think fast. He dropped off his broomstick, catching the middle of it precariously. The quaffle spun back, target locked on him until he made contact with it; whether that was catching it or being hit by it.

He swung his legs back up, diving down to the bottom of the field. The quaffle followed in pursuit. At the last moment, he yanked his broomstick up. The quaffle smashed into the field, but it slowed down it's speed significantly- enough for him to whack it with the end of the broom straight into the highest goal. 

Althea shook her head, a reluctant grin on her face. "Star Chaser you are, Malfoy."

He said nothing, too shocked to appreciate her praise. He was getting too distracted. Rose couldn't interfere with Quidditch, which meant that he needed to have his fill of her, and soon.

~

"How was practice?"

He reveled in her voice, soft and gentle as she lounged on their sofa. It felt so good to be civil with her. 

"It was...unexpected. A few shockers were thrown my way."

She turned to look at him over the back of the sofa. Her cheeks were hollowed out around a cotton candy blue lollipop. His trousers tightened.

"Really? Like almost getting hit by a quaffle? Nice save, by the way."

He shucked off his robes, rolling up his sleeves as he approached the back of the sofa. "And how exactly did you know that?"

When he locked hands on the edge of the sofa, he was surprised to see Rose get on her knees to face him at his bent height. "Roxanne told me. She was at your practice."

"Why would a Gryffindor girl be at a Slytherin Quidditch practice?" he murmured, looking to see if the gears were working in his little Rose's head.

Instead, she pulled the lollipop out of her mouth with a loud smacking noise that made his brain short circuit. 

"Don't know," she shrugged, turning back to curl up in her original spot with a book nestled in the crook of the thighs.

"Rose, lesson time," he demanded.

The confidence drained out of her. "Practice now? I'd rather not. I mean- I'm not exactly ready."

"Too bad. Do you want Lysander or not? The longer you wait, the more your chances go down."

She contemplated that for a moment before hesitantly nodding. Scorpius led them to his room where she sank into his bed, then proceeded to cover herself with blankets and pillows galore.

"Stop." he scowled. "We won't go any further than you want."

"Okay," her voice was small. "What's first?"

"Kissing." he tried to keep the want out of his voice. 

This was purely platonic, the max it would go was lust. A deeper, darker part of him relished in the fact that while Lysander may have her heart, he'd always have her body.

"Come here, Rosie." he used his nickname for her, one he sparsely used since the fourth year.

He could see the effect on her body immediately. She relaxed, unfurling from her shell of pillows and blankets to sit next to him at the foot of the bed.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. "Place your hand here. Part your lips."

Her eyes fluttered shut, like a butterfly's wings. Merlin, she was so magnificent. So sweet, so trusting. He lifted her hand to settle it at the nape of his neck. His own hand settled to cup her jaw so he could control the kiss.

"Breathe through your nose," Scorpius warned before sealing her mouth with a kiss.

He pulled back only for a second but Rose lurched forward to continue the kiss. He held a tight grip on her jaw. "No, that's too fast. Go slow. Appreciate the kiss. Then you can ramp it up."

She seemed to be blinking out of a haze. Just a simple kiss from him made her lose her senses. Oh, how he'd missed this.

He kissed her once more, sliding an arm around her waist. With a hefty lift, he swallowed her surprised gasp at him placing her in his lap. 

"Ramp up now?" she asked between kisses. 

"No." he hissed as she shifted in his lap. 

Scorpius skimmed the seam of her lips with his tongue and she let out a soft moan that had him scrambling for the last shreds of his sanity. 

"Now?" she pleaded.

Who was he to deny her?

The sharp knock on their front door had both of them split. Rose wriggled out of his lap, standing up and pressing down the wrinkles of her skirt and shirt.

Get it, she mouthed, jerking her head to the door.

He groaned. If it's Hux again...

But when Rose had run back to her room and he opened the door, he was surprised to see Maryse Zabini.

"Hey," she smiled. "I just wanted to apologize about that stuff with the quaffle earlier. I didn't mean to hit it that hard. I should've checked to see if you were paying attention."

Scorpius tensed when she reached forward to tuck a stray hair from his sight. 

"Are you okay, Scorp? That Rose girl not giving you too much trouble? You seemed really distracted at practice."

He leaned against the door frame when he noticed her wandering eyes creeping over his shoulder. "She's fine. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. Have you found a date yet? For the Yule Ball?"

He almost forgot. The Trick-Wizard tournament was upon them, which meant Yule Ball was this Christmas. His duties as Head and making sure his grades stayed on par were the only things he focused on. Last time he checked, no one of importance was participating as Hogwarts representative. Just some Ravenclaw boy named Jay. 

The Slytherin Chaser arched a brow. "Are you offering yourself up?"

She laughed nervously. "No, no. A few people have asked me but I have more...selective tastes. Let me know if you don't have a date, I don't mind accompanying you."

From the other side of the door, he squeezed the doorknob tightly. He forgot how much Maryse could get on his nerves with her arrogance. 

Instead, he returned her earlier smile. "Of course. Thank you for your consideration as always, Maryse. Goodnight."

He shut the door before she got the chance to say anything. When Scorpius turned around, Rose was peeking out of her room, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ooh, late-night visits from Maryse Zabini? I knew you liked her!"

"I do not!" he huffed. "She's a thorn in my side. Much like you will be if you keep pestering me about her."

She skipped out of her room rather happily. "I have an idea."

"Oh Salazar," he muttered under his breath as he began making white chocolate peppermint tea. "What could that be?"

"Since you're teaching me the more physical sides of a relationship, I can teach you the more romantic sides so you can swoon Maryse."

He wanted to yell that it wasn't Maryse that he wanted to swoon. It was her. He shut his eyes tight, counting to three. This means nothing. Max is lust. Rose didn't want him falling for her. It was easier for her to believe that he wasn't capable of doing that if he admitted to having a crush on Maryse. She would assume Maryse was like Lysander in his situation.

"Fine." he turned around. "You've got me. I do like her. She's different from all the girls I've met."

Yeah as in there's no other girl as annoying arrogant and prejudiced as she is. No one can compare to you, Rosie.

"Aha! That explains why you were so angry about what I did yesterday! Saving your heart for Maryse, I see." she winked, retreating back into her room. "Great! We'll start tomorrow!"

~

For the first time, Rose and Scorpius actually attended breakfast at the Great Hall together. Usually, she left really earlier and he typically never showed up. But according to Rose, they needed to get dirt on what Maryse liked.

"I'm assuming you need dirt on Lysander as well?" he muttered.

She plucked a sweet bread roll, tearing into the fluffy sugary goodness. "Nope. I already know everything about him. His habits, his schedule, his likes, and dislikes, what he's allergic to."

"Allergic, huh?" Scorpius hid his jealousy well. "You've really invested a lot into him. He's just a crush."

She took a sip of a mango drink. "It's more than that. I love him. I've had a small crush on him since the third year, but it just really blossomed the fifth year. He came over to Albus' a lot with Lorcan. The twins get along well with Lily and Hugo."

The beginnings of a puzzle started to form in his head. Why would Lorcan and Lysander come over to Albus' house? Back then, he believed one of the twins liked Rose. If that was the case, why didn't they just go to Rose's? Especially if they got along with Hugo.

Something wasn't adding up. 

"Rose, what do you think of Lorcan?" he suggested slowly.

The Gryffindor Chaser bit into a tart. "He's not the same as Lysander if that's what you mean. Lysander is sweet and caring. Lorcan seems really distant whenever I meet him, especially if it was just us. Made for some really awkward moments."

Distant? To Rose? You'd have to be priest or gay not to have a reaction-

Salazar's beard.

Lorcan was gay.

Made sense. Thinking back to the hallway, Scorpius realized maybe it wasn't actually Lysander kissing a someone. It was Lorcan kissing a boy. Rose couldn't see it- she probably thought it was Lysander from the hair. Recalling the details, he could remember seeing Hufflepuff robes on the Lysander, Hufflepuff on the short boy with shaggy auburn hair. From the back, the Hufflepuff could easily be mistaken for a girl with a bad hair day.

He zipped his lips shut on the matter. If Rose found out it wasn't Lysander, she definitely wouldn't agree to their arrangement and call it off. He wasn't ready to end this. Not when it was the closest he'd gotten to her since the summer before the fifth year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Friday & Monday


	7. Jinx

THE DEFENSE AGAINST DARK ARTS position is rumored to have a jinx on it, created by Lord Voldemort himself when Dumbledore rejected him for the position!" Althea Nott grinned, setting down her Hogwarts: A New History book. 

While Thea was invested in her new book, Scorpius was scanning the list that Rose had made for him regarding all things Maryse. The note was charmed so that only he could see her hand writing. The messily scrawled cursive words made his eyes tingle, but it was Rose's hand writing which meant that despite the pain her hand writing caused when he was deciphering it, it was worth it. His eyes narrowed on a particular piece at the end that had been soaked in ink with the attempt to scratch it out.

"Bad...what?" he murmured low, tossing his head back against the loveseat and held the parchment up to the light. "Feeling? A bad feeling?"

"How utterly fascinating," Maryse drawled from his left when she sat on a curved sofa chair, addressing Thea's comment.

Ugh. He was sick of having her around; a leech on his very being. It seemed with Rose's presence, Maryse Zabini had taken it up herself to be there at every common room gathering, every Quidditch practice, every anything that he had. 

Scorpius gave her a wary glance disguised under a soft smile. "Now Maryse, I'm sure this isn't as interesting as your latest conquests but do have some taste in your leisure choices like Thea. Honestly, Hufflepuff boys? Really?"

The blush wasn't hard to see as it tinted her brown cheeks. "What? How do you know about that!"

She got up abruptly, looking completely miffed before walking away to her dorm room.

Thea burst out laughing. "Oh Scorp- her face! That was absolutely brilliant!"

Albus raised a brow from the seat across him. "How did you know, though?"

Scorpius hooked a thumb over his shoulder where an unfamiliar boy without his robes on, just a Hufflepuff tie paired with the school uniform, was awkwardly trying to make his exit with his stuff "I passed by him this morning. Reeks of Maryse's perfume."

Albus wrinkled his nose. "The floral one? Salazar, she practically douses herself in that."

The Slytherin prefect, Lana Avery, climbed upon one of the higher windowsills. "Gather round, gather round."

From across the room, Scorpius noticed Rose tip her her head up from her book to look at Lana, who unravelled a scroll from her robes. 

"With dementors on the loose, students are encouraged to learn defensive spells. Prefects are charged with teaching their houses in place of the Defense Against Dark Arts professor position."

"Told ya," Thea hissed, elbowing Scorpius' side as she plopped down next to him.

He shushed her gently, waiting for Lana to finish.

"Lessons will be this week, students be instructed just before curfew." Lana took a deep breath and pulled her wand out of her robes. "I guess that means I'm supposed to begin."

The Slytherins in the common room looked less than enthusiastic to participate. Scorpius even saw a few slowly inch back into the stairwell the lead to the dorms.

He felt a twinge of annoyance at their reluctance to learn from Lana. A few though did stay as Lana began the spell.

"Expecto Patronum." the fifth year whispered softly. 

A non corporeal wisp flew out from the tip of her wand. That was the best most of the housemates could do. 

Albus produced the patronus of a doe, similar to his grandmother's. Curious, he glanced over to look at Rose. She had her wand out, the enchantment leaving her pretty pink lips, but there was no patronus leaving her wand. Disappointment flooded through him, guilt tugging at his very heartstrings. My fault, he thought.

A few stares were tossed her way, a couple of misplaced whispers, and it was enough to send Rose storming off into their room. He went to follow after her, but Thea's rabbit patronus hopped in a circle around his shoulders before resting on his head. 

"C'mon, Scorpius. Where's your patronus?" he heard someone call out.

He swallowed, putting on a faint smile as he addressed his house members. "I think I'll retire for now."

The moment those words left his lips, a few Slytherins had already tucked their wands away, ready to follow in example. From the window sill, he saw Lana flinch as one of their housemates coughed out a statement about how stupid this was.

He didn't like showcasing his patronus. It was very personal to him, something that was his and his alone. But seeing Lana up there, so shy and so afraid of Slytherins despite being one herself, reminded him of Albus when he first was sorted as a Slytherin. So instead, he plucked his wand up from the table and shot his patronus into the high ceiling.

His was fully corporeal, a dragon who's wings flapped with broad strokes as it climbed higher and higher.

"Wow, that's his patronus?"

He left his patronus to fade as he entered his room with Rose.

She was pacing erratically, her hands knotted in her beautiful curls. "-can't believe it, how could it not work? Why isn't it working?"

Rose was so absorbed in her thoughts, in waving her wand violently as if she could whip out her patronus if she shook hard enough. A sob caught in her throat. "Not even a non corporeal one? Really? Is there some sort of jinx on me?!"

His chest tightened. "Rose, I-"

"Stay back!" she snarled, gripping her wand tighter as she rotated and headed towards her room. The door slammed with a definitive shut. 

That was all he would get from her tonight. He leaned against the door of her room, slamming his head back twice before slouching down. Salazar, what had he done?

He'd broken Rose Granger-Weasley, and he wasn't sure how he was going to put her back together without a plethora of spells at his disposal.

And for a moment, sitting there for a dreadful hour, he could've sworn he heard her whispering the enchantment again.

Expecto patronum...

Expecto patronum...

Expecto...

patronum.

He had looked down at the sliver between the floor and her door in hopes it would fill with the pale light of her patronus. With each passing hour, he realized she wasn't able to produce it. And that broke him as well.


	8. Amortentia

ROSE JERKED AWAKE AT THE first blinding ray of sunlight that grazed her cheek. Her eyes flew wide open. She had class- a morning class. Potions with Scorpius- in the dungeons.

Which was good because it was close by, right next door actually. If she was at Gryffindor Tower, that would be a different situation.

Relishing in the fact that maybe there was a benefit to this set up, she sank deeper into the bed. The green silk sheets were perfect paired with the thousand-thread count sheets. 

The overly immense amount of green and silver could've been done away with. She'd fix that the next time she went to Hogsmeade. But for now, she'd settle on making sure a password was set on her room door. 

Today she was determined to revive her patronus. She speculated over the theory that she was just feeling down with the move from Gryffindor Tower to Slytherins Dungeons. Without Roxanne, Dominique, and Lily to cheer her up from long days doing Hagrid's work with his seemingly long wedding anniversary absence, she had no one. She hardly spent time with Albus despite the fact that she was now constantly in his House and her new living quarters threw off her planned routes ensuring that she never got to see Lily and Hugo. And what better way to remind her of all the reasons she was happy than to be in the presence of Lysander during first period.

Dragging herself out of bed, Rose dressed appropriately, favoring a sweater vest over her uniform in addition to the robes considering that Potions was especially cold. Her bookbag was crammed with her textbooks, one in particular being Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage. It was the thickest of her textbooks which made it perfect to whack Albus every now and then with it. She was one hundred percent sure that soon Scorpius would be well-acquainted with her hefty textbook. 

When she walked out, bag ready to go, she was beyond shocked to see Scorpius in the kitchen. Bare. Naked. At least from the torso up, but still. He was shirtless.

She blubbered out the only coherent words she could think of. "I bloody eat there you git! P-Put some clothes on!"

Rose expected a sly response in reply. Instead, Scorpius turned around with a dead look in his eyes, dark purple circles like craters beneath his glossy silver eyes. "Rose. Keep your voice down."

His biting response zipped her lips shut, at least about that matter. "Why aren't you dressed? We have Potions!"

He glanced at her room for some reason, then looked back at her. "I'll be there."

She thought it best not to make any more small talk and rounded the corner of the table, heading straight for the door.

Scorpius stood in front of her way. Rose's nose smacking into the middle of his chest. His very hard, firm, well defined, pale chest.

Scowling, Rose jerked away while sneaking a hand into her book bag to get a good grip around the spine of the potions textbook.

"Malfoy, move. Now." she demanded, determined not to let his negative aura infect hers. 

Stay positive! Happiness only! 

He regarded her with eyes of a crazy man who'd gone through the desert without water for days and had just spotted an oasis. Except Rose wasn't going to be his oasis. She'd make sure he'd realized that she was nothing but a mirage as far as he was concerned.

Scorpius took a sip from his mug. It was white chocolate peppermint tea again. Her favorite.

"You're not going to have breakfast?" he raised a brow.

"I'll eat after class. I concentrate more that way." she eyed him warily, "Eating before my class makes me feel sleepy."

He tipped her head up with a finger.

"No kiss goodbye?" He smirked wryly.

She scoffed, whipping out the potions textbook to jab the corner of it right between his ribs. "No lessons for now. I'm too focused on Lysander to be thinking about you, Malfoy."

He grimaced, but made no other expression of pain before leaving the entrance to tredge back into his room.

With a huff, Rose fled through the Slytherin common room with her head bowed in hopes no one would notice her. Albus caught her around the neck of her robes just as she reached the entrance.

"Morning, Ronnie!" He grinned like the insufferable idiot he was.

Rose didn't hold back her scowl. "I hate you."

He chuckled and walked her out. "Someone had a bad night."

"Bad morning, actually." she muttered. "I woke up and walked into the kitchen only to see Scorpius shirtless. At 7:40 in the morning, he chooses to be shirtless."

Albus simply shook his head, blue eyes shining despite the damp darkness of the dungeons. "Alright, here you are."

She waved goodbye to Albus and found her seat next to Lysander Scamander.

Merlin, she still swooned every time he gave her a half cocked grin, his brown hair shimmering. He was a brilliant wizard and despite being two years younger than her, he had climbed his way up to the top to take even the advanced potions class.

She remembered every detailed encounter with him, ingraining it into her memory. Their first encounter on the Hogwarts train her third year- he was so much taller than her, which was saying something since Rose stood her own against tall people. But he was so sweet and nice, buying herself and Lily chocolate frogs. Lysander Scamander was mature for his age. And it just drew Rose closer and closer, like a moth to a flame.

"Hi," she blurted as she took her seat.

He looked up at her and grinned. "Hey, Rose. Sorry about the quidditch match, I heard that Gryffindor lost to Slytherin. Lorcan went to see the game- he said all the Hufflepuffs swear by your game play. Though the Ravenclaw common room is just bustling over the fact Scorpius could've been cheating."

Lysander was a Ravenclaw through and through, just like his mother. His twin brother was a Hufflepuff, just like his father. But the last part of that statement caught Rose's attention.

"There's speculation that Malfoy cheated?"

He nodded vigorously as Professor Slughorn trailed into the classroom. "I heard that Maryse Zabini hexed the game."

Rose raised a brow at that. She knew Maryse Zabini only through whispers and from far observance to get well-needed information for Scorpius. A pureblood Slytherin that she'd yet to meet. But she had her doubts about hexes- especially ones so discreet that Rose herself couldn't identify them during the game.

"Today we shall be making the most dangerous love potion- Amortentia." Professor Slughorn's voice echoed in the dungeon. "Join together with your partner and explain what you smell after you create the potion, found on page 27."

Lysander reached for this textbook, flipping open to the correct page as Rose followed in suit.

1 Ashwinder Egg

1 Handful of Rose Thorns

1 Vial of Refined Peppermint Oil

1 Moonstone

*stir until steam rises

"I'll grab the Ashwinder egg and the peppermint oil." Lysander smiled. "I believe it's only fitting if you grab the rose thorns."

"Of course. And the moonstone." Rose added, sending him back a grin of her own.

Oh Merlin, he's so cute!

Entering the cabinets to pull out the ingredients, she peeked at Lysander at the opposite side of the classroom as he reached up with ease to grab the peppermint oil at the top of the shelf.

She returned back before he did and decided to skim over the reading over Amortentia.

"An obsessive love potion that smells differently to each witch or wizard, according to what attracts them," she mused.

She briefly wondered what Lysander would smell. If Scorpius' information was correct, then hopefully it wouldn't be the girl he was snogging in the hallway. After all, Rose knew for a fact that she'd smell him.

Professor Slughorn was making his rounds throughout the classrooms, drawing attention to the imperfections in the potion.

"How hard is it to make Amortentia?" Slughorn sighed.

Lysander returned with the ingredients and they finished up the potion just as Slughorn arrived.

"Ah," he gave a small smile. "This is a potion done right. Now, tell me what you smell."

Lysander went first, leaning forward to waft the opalescent steam upwards in curls. "I smell rain water and...lilies."

Rose tried to decipher that meaning as Slughorn gestured for her to take a whiff.

The steam wrapped her up in a chilly embrace of...

Rose jerked back from the potion, grabbing the seat behind her for balance.

"Ms.Weasley? What is it?" Professor Slughorn's worried eyes met her's.

I smelled white chocolate and peppermint tea!


	9. Wingardium Leviosa

SCORPIUS WAS READY TO CLOCK out, preferably in his bed among the thousand count sheets that boasted comfort beyond belief and a sleep that guaranteed a six hour minimum coma.

The end of the day had reached, and as everyone piled into the common room with Rose nowhere in sight, Scorpius excused himself to roam the halls before lights out.

Pulling out the time turner tucked under his white button up, he spun the dial to seven forty-four; the exact time Rose walked out of his dorm. Usually he went back in time right after his Arithmancy class to attend Advanced Potions, but the thought passed his mind as he droned on in hopes his thoughts wouldn't drift on Rose's failed patronus and before he knew it, he was done with the day.

Time moved in a flurry of frames until he stood right before the hallway of bustling students, groaning and complaining of the early morning classes.

Pressing himself deeper into the shadows as Rose walked by, he couldn't help be smile gently at her huffed expression as Albus parted with her. She was so easily ruffled- a haughty Gryffindor princess indeed.

Sliding out of the shadows, he walked just before her. She'd know something was off if he walked right beside her- after all when she left, he was hardly dressed. So instead he lingered behind, watching her from a distance as she entered the classroom.

A moment's pause later and he took a step in, ruffling his hair messily in hopes that he looked as if he'd ran here just in time.

Rose was sitting next to Scamander. He couldn't help the scowl forming on his face as he passed them to claim his seat in the back with Thea Nott. He had to deal with this for the first two months of school. Seeing Rose gush over Lysander.

The Seeker was nothing short of phenomenal in the eyes of every Ravenclaw- and even some other Houses and quidditch players gave their begrudging respect towards him.

But there was something about Lysander that just ticked him off. The way he was all smiles and friendly gestures and good bloody sportsmanship. That, and the fact that he had all of Rose's attention, all her flirty advances, yet he didn't even have the decency to realize what a bombshell he was talking to. Instead he treated her like a friend.

It made him so utterly...defeated. He wanted to give Rose everything; his love, his life. And yet she always turns to Lysander- a complete prick who wouldn't know what to do with something good if it was staring right in his bloody face.

So instead of making a scene, Scorpius settled with the promise of sending a bludger or quaffle into his face when February would come along. Lysander wouldn't be able to hide from him at a quidditch match.

"Scorpius, stop spacing out." his partner muttered. "Slughorn is looking at you- and it's not one of his gooey eyed 'proud of you' looks."

Jerking out of his seat, he passed Rose and Lysander's table to grab the ingredients written on the board.

"-it's only fitting if you grab the rose thorns." Lysander said, smiling at Rose.

"Of course. And the moonstone." she replied, a bright grin on her face as she looked at him.

As Scorpius passed just behind Lysander, he couldn't help but think- just for a briefest of moments- that her smile was directed at him. But a few steps forward to the cabinet proved wrong as her gaze was locked on the Ravenclaw prick.

"Great," he growled under his breath as he snatched up a vial of peppermint oil and barely strained to grab the Ashwinder egg on top of the cabinets.

Thea met him at the table. She was a pretty thing- dark brown hair from her father, eyes green like her mother. And like most attractive Slytherins, she was a player- not only of quidditch, but of bedroom trysts. Thea had definitely made her way around the girls' beds of not only her house, but every other. She'd yet to crack Gryffindor from what he'd last known- but that would change soon. Especially with Hogsmeade coming up; her typical time to strike on her new prey.

After all, there was nothing more romantic than Hogsmeade, especially around Christmas time. The 19th of December was the school wide Hogsmeade trip, the week of OWLs and NEWTs, one week before the Yule Ball.

Salazar, he hoped that she wouldn't go with Lysander, both to Hogsmeade and the Yule Ball.

"Do you mind making the potion?" Scorpius sighed. "I'm not exactly in the mood."

Thea shrugged, brushing the bangs of her pixie cut back. "Back to brooding?"

He scowled at that, but didn't deny it.

He watched as Slughorn made his rounds, inquiring students upon what they smelled from the Amortentia. When the potions master came upon Rose and Lysander's concoction, he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Ah," Slughorn grinned. "This is a potion done right. Now, tell me what you smell."

The Ravenclaw git went first. "I smell rain water and...lilies."

That was the other puzzle piece, enough for Scorpius' quick mind to slap it all together and reveal a bigger picture. Scorpius' eyes widened before choking on a wry laugh. Of course. Enjoying his private joke and debating on whether or not he should reveal it to Rose, he jerked up when Slughorn addressed the Gryffindor princess.

"Ms.Weasley? What is it?"

Rose turned around to look directly at him before glancing at Lysander, then back to the cauldron.

"I-It's nothing Professor Slughorn."

"Then what do you smell?" Slughorn stepped closer, intrigued.

Rose shrunk back a little. Something brewed deep within Scorpius, a protective urge that reared its head back at Rose's obvious discomfort.

"Go on, Rose." Lysander pressed, setting a hand on her shoulder.

Scorpius felt his blood boil, his grip on his textbook bruising. From beside him, Thea shuffled around but he paid no mind. His thoughts, his very being was zeroed in on Rose. She's uncomfortable.

"I-" she choked, "I don't-"

The cauldron lifted slightly before tipping over, the potion spilling over like unicorn blood on the floor.

Rose jerked her head to look back at Scorpius, but his gaze flitted over to Thea, whose wand was in the process of being tucked back into her black robes.

She nodded her head towards her Slytherin house-mate, murmuring low: "There's nothing a little wingardium leviosa can't fix."

He gave her a brief jerk of a nod back and blew out a breath. Thea was perceptive as ever, saving him from blowing up right there and then at Slughorn and Lysander.

But the curiosity remained; just what exactly did Rose smell in the Amortentia potion?


	10. Diffindo

ROSE SLIPPED INTO THE DORM, her hands shaking as she whispered the password to her room. She collapsed on the bed, her mind running a thousand kilometers a minute. Even throughout lunch with the Slytherins, Scorpius absent as usual, all she could think about was the scent.

White chocolate peppermint tea?

Yes, it was her favorite tea so it would make sense that she'd be obsessed with it. The only issue was that Scorpius was drinking white chocolate peppermint tea this morning- and he was the one who introduced Albus to it, who then introduced Rose to it.

She prayed it didn't mean what the textbooks said. Her? In love with Scorpius?

No. No. She absolutely loathed him...right?

And then there was the suspicious act of Thea's wand slipping back into her robes.

Rose decided to come up with a pro/con list after changing into red pajama shorts and a white loose shirt. Pulling up parchment and quill, she sat by on the corner of her bed and thought back to all her memories of Scorpius.

PROS

\- Platinum blond hair is cute

\- Dreamy cloud eyes

\- Really fit

\- Great quidditch player

\- Gets along with Albus

 

CONS

\- Slytherin

\- Ditched me in fifth year

\- Player

\- Crude

 

She paused mid way, addressing the list. This was bad- the list of pros were longer than cons. By one, but still.

With a frustrated snarl that rivaled a lion's, she crumpled up the list and stomped outside her room to throw the list away only to bump right into Scorpius.

He was stripped of his robes but still had his white button up on. His fist was poised shoulder height, possibly ready to knock on her door.

Rose saw something in his eyes- the pale clouds darkening to storms.

"Move Malfoy," she snapped, brushing past the opening to slam her shoulder against him.

She threw the parchment into the rubbish bin.

"Rose," he said tightly, "what are you wearing?"

And the slight judgemental undertone had her snap at him. "Oh what now, Malfoy? Going to tell me how to dress? It's bad enough I already have to live with you for the rest of the quidditch season."

Scorpius watched in shock as Rose kicked over the bin. "You and Albus and all of Slytherin think this is some joke? I don't like this! I don't like my feelings being played with!"

Rose glared at Scorpius, confused by the glimmer of hope shining in his eyes.

"Feelings?" he said softly.

Rose snorted- unladylike, but the situation demanded it. "Oh don't act like you don't know. I saw your friend Thea tucking her wand in her robes after the cauldron fell over. She was responsible for it. She had to have been."

His eyes hardened. "That's what you're upset about? That Thea-"

"THAT SHE MADE IT SMELL LIKE YOU!" she cried out, frustrated tears pricking at her eyes.

Scorpius sucked in a breath. "What?"

She ran forward to shove him back. "I hate you!"

He stood there, just stood there shocked. Rose felt her anger bubbling and brewing. Oh what a good actor he was- to act as if he knew nothing. Knowing him, he probably asked Thea to do it.

"You love me?" he said, repeating it as if to humiliate her further. "You love me?"

Rose scoffed, shoving him once more until he was backed against his own room door. "No. I don't love you, you vile little cockroach. I love Lysander."

At that moment, Rose regretted provoking him. He let her lion roar out her pain and anger. Now she was about to get a taste of his snake's venom.

"Love him?" Scorpius laughed mirthlessly, the sound cold and mocking. "Love Lysander, do you? Even though he loves someone else?"

She scowled, standing her ground against him despite her lion's ears pinned down. "He doesn't! I know he cares for me. Besides, Thea messed with our potion, making us smell something else."

He shook his head slowly. "Thea knocked over your cauldron so you wouldn't have to answer Slughorn's question. You were practically quivering in your robes when Slughorn asked you what you smelled. Thea never altered your potion. So you smelled me, and Lysander smelled your cousin."

Rose's chest tightened. "What?"

"Yes." Scorpius' smile was serpentine. "Lysander loves Lily, not you."

She stumbled back, her mind a flurry of heartbreak and realization. Him buying chocolate frogs for them on the train- it was never really for her. It was for Lily.

"Godric," she gasped, the pain tighter in her chest, as if Scorpius was constricting her heart with every word spoken. "You're lying. Poisoning my mind."

He reached out to tip her chin up with a forefinger. "Oh Rose. Don't you know, darling? Scorpions are venomous. And you're much more like me than you think; after all, every Rose has its thorns."

She jerked away. "Screw you, Malfoy."

He caught her jaw in his hand. "Gladly."

Without another word, Scorpius knotted his hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her in the bruising kiss.

His pale pink lips were as soft as they looked. Soft and firm, like the pillows. He followed her back steps until the lower back hit the countertop.

No warning given, Scorpius gripped her hips in his impossibly large hands and lifted her onto the countertop.

"Malfoy-" she murmured between kisses. "Stop."

He pulled back, Rose struggling to catch her break.

She was confused- her head befuddled in a flurry of euphoria and curiosity. "Why? I thought you liked Maryse."

Scorpius' laugh was short. "Maryse? Zabini? No. Never. It's been you. Since first year, it's always been you. How could anyone ever compare?"

Rose felt her blood sing at his praise, however it would take more than a few sweet words for him to explain. "But I can't. It's just- you, me, Lysander, and now Lily. And fifth year. You ditching me. You isolating me off from yourself. Like I was nothing. You pushed me away and now you want me by your side? I was one of your best friends."

Scorpius scowled, removing his hands to grip the counter on either side of her thighs. "You're still on about Lysander?"

"Is that all you heard?" she bit out. "Honestly, you probably think about him more than I do."

His eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't even joke about that. I hate the bloody git."

A part of Rose enjoyed seeing his jealous side. No one had ever gotten jealous over her. 

"Be my girl, Rosie." he pressed forward. "Forget Lysander, forget Lily and Maryse and Albus. It's just us."

"No." she said firmly, without hesitation. "There are still things I'm confused about. Things that are left unspoken. For example; why did you leave me in fifth year?"

He clenched his jaw and pulled away slowly. "I can't."

Rose was surprised at his guarded eyes. He was holding something back from her. The truth.

"Scorpius, tell me." she insisted, sliding down from the counter to grab his hand in her own.

He looked past her, averting his eyes. "I can't."

"Why?" she whispered brokenly. He was shutting her out again. Leaving her behind like it was fifth year.

"Because," he looked down at her and brushed him thumb across her cheek, catching the beginnings of a tear. "You'd hate me even more so."

With that, he pulled away to retreat in his room.

And all the events of the night evaporated into nothingness before her.

A frustrated snarl turned into a painful whimper as she tripped into her room, catching herself on the dresser. She was going to cry, she felt the lump build up in her throat.

Casting a muffliato on her room with her wand on the dresser, Rose erupted.

"DIFFINDO!"

The spell ripped the green sheets into shreds. Her wand wreaked havoc in her room until it looked like a tornado had sliced through. When Rose could finally take in clear breaths, she fell upon the bed among the rips and tears so similar to her broken heart. She casted a repairo to fix the mess, but there was no spell that could fix Rose and Scorpius.

Things would never be the same.


	11. Honeydukes

THE HOGSMEADE TRIP WAS UPON students quicker than expected. The competitive nature of the TriWizard tournament continued even at Hogsmeade. Jay Finch-Fetchley, as Scorpius soon knew him as once the cheers of his name echoed even in the Slytherin dungeons, was challenging the Durmstrang representative to consume all of the Pepper Imps in under a minute.

Scorpius couldn't help but roll his eyes at their churlish behavior. Some people really let their fame get to their head- anything to show off.

From the other side of High street, he spotted Rose laughing with her cousins and Diana Thomas. She looked absolutely brilliant. The white snow seemed to make the warmth of her red hair glow brighter.

Albus slung an arm over his shoulder. "What happened, mate? Lion got your tongue?"

Thea made roaring and hissing noises, holding up curled hands like paws. "Someone's whipped."

As if on cue, Albus imitated the onomatopoeia of a whip cracking.

"Stop," he insisted, both mildly annoying and comforted by their presence.

"Let's get some butter beer. You look like you need something to boost you up." Thea pointed to the Three Broomsticks.

Scorpius didn't have much of a choice as they hauled him into a barstool.

"Three butter beers please," Albus hollered, simulataneously slapping a hand on Scorpius' back. 

He grimaced. Albus tended to not know his own strength sometimes. That, or he knew something went down last night. A quick glance over to see Albus smiling brightly made a stone drop in his stomach. Oh, Albus knew. He never smiles that wide unless he's hiding his anger.

"So how did things go between Rose and you?" Thea asked innocently. "Anything interesting happen? She's been in your room for over a month."

I kissed her. Touched her. Seen her in just a towel.

"Doesn't feel like a month." he croaked out. "She barely started talking to me beyond pleasantries this past week. But the progress is good. Thank Salazar I'm decent enough with the quaffle otherwise we probably wouldn't even see each other this school year."

"Really?" Albus grinned. "Is that why I've heard rumors about you cheating just so you could get Rose into bed?"

Scorpius jerked up. "What?"

Albus set a hand on his best friend's shoulder, grip tight like a vice. "See, Maryse told me you ordered her to hex the game, particularly their Keeper Diana Thomas, so that you and the rest of your team mates would score."

Thea glared at Albus. "Don't go accusing my players of cheating. Scorpius didn't do any of that. You know better than to believe Maryse. She's making this up because she's jealous of Rose."

"True." Scorpius grabbed onto the handle of the butter beer that was just distributed. "She came by last night asking about Rose. Tried to peek in."

Albus' smile grew. "Who do you think planted that seed in her head? What are you hiding from me, Scorpius? I know there's more going on. You have no reason to hide Rose unless you were doing something you didn't want anyone to see. I don't play with it comes to my family, especially Ronnie."

Shit. Albus was perceptive as ever.

Thea scowled. "Oh so now you're teaming up with Maryse Zabini? Seriously?"

Albus' upper lip curled into a snarl. "Excuse me? At least she's telling me to truth. Both of you have been on lockdown from me. None of you want to tell the truth. And it's not just Maryse confession to cheating I believe. Lorcan told me that pretty much all of Ravenclaw thinks that you cheated!"

"Truth about what?" Thea cried out. 

Scorpius got ready to hold Albus down when he rose up from his seat. 

"The truth? Alright, I'll give you your bloody truth. Both of you idiots are trying to sleep with my cousins!"

With that, he snatched up the butter beer, drank it down, and walked out.

Scorpius released a breath he didn't know he was holding and sank down. "Bloody hell."

Thea gripped the handle of her butter beer tightly. "How did he know?"

He patted her back gently. "Even I knew. She came for practice last Thursday."

"Great. Just great. No wonder he's upset. Been possessive over his cousins for years."

"Quite so. I remember when Lily first got a boyfriend, Albus and James stood guard on her throughout fourth year. Escorted her to her classes, even if she was with her boyfriend."

Thea laughed. "Merlin, I remember that! Who was it again?"

"Ian Avery." Scorpius took a sip of the butter beer. "Albus hated the guy. Lily sure knows how to pick them."

"She hasn't had a boyfriend since, right? Whoa- speaking of, look who's taking a romantic walk with Hufflpuff's Seeker!"

He followed Thea's pointed finger to Lysander Scamander and Lily Potter, strolling right into Honeydukes.

Thea grabbed his arm, yanking him hard enough that his butter beer sloshed on the bar floor as they got out of The Three Broomsticks. "Let's go!"

Scorpius tossed nine sickles to cover their drinks and followed behind Thea. 

"This is a bad idea," he muttered, ducking into the sweets shop. 

The green shelves were filled to the brim with candy, a never ending supply that seemed to magically restock itself every time a Hogwarts student snatched up the wrapped treasures.

"There! By the Peppermint Toad display!" Thea hissed.

Scorpius ducked behind an aisle as Thea parted a few boxes of Fudge Flies to peer through at Lysander and Lily.

Albus' cousin tucked a strand of pin straight red hair behind her ear. "I didn't know you liked Peppermint Toads too."

"I don't." Lysander admitted. "But I know you do. Chocolate frogs were your favorite when you were younger, weren't they?"

Lily blinked. "Why yes they were. How did you know that?"

The Hufflepuff swallowed. "Listen Lily, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I just never found the right time or place. And Hogsmeade seemed best-"

"Go on already," she prompted. "Spit it out."

"I like you, Lily Potter." he blurted, his hand hovering over the Peppermint Toad display.

She paused, looked at the toads, then back at him. "You what?"

"I like you. Fancy you." he said, sucking in a breath. "And I'm hoping you can return those feelings, not now obviously. But soon. Maybe at the Yule Ball?"

Lily looked heartbroken. "Oh Lysander. I'm so sorry. I-I don't return your feelings. I've never seen you that way."

He took a step back. "But all those summers. Why do you think I visited so often? I came for you."

"Came for me?" she shook her head. "I thought we were friends. You, Lorcan, Hugo and I are all friends. Nothing more. Hanging out third year, that was all a ploy? If you didn't like me, would you have still come over? Are you even really friends with Hugo, or was getting close to him just a means of getting close to me?"

Lysander covered his mouth. "Lily. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It was like that in the beginning but I promise you it's not like that now. Hugo and you mean a lot to me."

She lifted up a Peppermint Toad. "I believe you."

The Hufflepuff blew out a breath. "So I'm guessing no Yule Ball?"

Lily laughed. "No Yule Ball, I'm afraid. I'm not even attending."

Lysander's eyes went huge. "How can you not attend?"

She shrugged. "It's not my cup of tea. I prefer being home with Mum and Da-"

Thea jerked him down by his arm when Lily turned to reach for a sweet treat right in their line of sight.

Go, go! she mouthed, pushing him to hobble out of Honeydukes rather lamely.

The frosty wind nipped at his cheeks once he stood to full height.

"Well this tosses a wrench into my plans." he tossed his head back against the display window of Honeydukes.

"Plans? For what?" Thea bent down to mold a snowball in her hands.

"My plan was for Lily to hopefully return Lysander's feelings and Rose wouldn't have a chance with him." 

She looked up at him over her shoulder. "Wait, you knew how Lysander felt about Lily? How?"

"Amortentia." he muttered. "And a little memory nugget from a while back. I always thought Lysander liked Rose all those years ago. Now I realize it was actually Lily. Those summers he was talking about? Lysander would come and visit their house because that's where all the Potters and Weasleys went to hang out. He must've known that if he befriended James or Albus and they found out he planned to date Lily, he'd never the opportunity to even spend time with her. Rose was never the target of his affection, it was always Lily."

"Drama." she shook her head. "Always seems to surround that Golden Trio family."

"Same goes for us." Scorpius sighed. "I still get nasty looks from some of children of Dumbledore's Army. Hogwarts seems like hell for a Death Eater's kid."

"It is hell." she scowled. "Hera Carrow got threatened by a Ravenclaw for her alleged 'crimes' she committed just for being a pureblood related to Alecto and Amycus Carrow."

"Threatened? With what?"

Thea hesitated. "Don't get upset?"

Scorpius eyes darkened. "I make no promises."

"A dead snake was left outside the common door with a note saying she'd be next if she ever tried to act superior." Thea laughed mirthlessly. "You know what they called her? A filthy pureblood?"

"Oh the irony." he reached down to make a snowball as well. "Gotta say, kind of makes me want to wipe the quidditch field with their hypocritical asses in February."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You've been kind of distant lately."

"I'm just focused right now."

"On Rose?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, actually. On Rose. There's so much going on that I have to tell you two."

"I'm not sure Albus will wanna hear." she muttered. "Oh well. We'll see."


	12. Butter Beer

ROSE FELT THE SECOND HOGSMEADE trip was something she very much needed. Not even Lysander/Scorpius issues could bring down her mood. She made up her mind; she was done with boys. Much like how Roxanne had put it when she first came out, men are mindless pigs.

While Roxanne pressured Dominique into trying to 'stumble' upon our Seeker, Rose found herself pausing in the middle of the street as a familiar flop of brown caught her attention. Within the frosted windows of Honeydukes, was her crush and her cousin by a candy display. She quickly read the signs- his blush, her passive and indifferent gaze.

Seeing Lysander confess to Lily in the middle of Honeydukes broke her heart. Although her heartache was soothed slightly when she noticed Lily rejecting him, still a small part of her refused to let go of her childish crush on him.

And then there was Scorpius, an aisle behind, peeping between the shelves with Althea Nott. Despite knowing Althea's very clear sexuality, Rose couldn't help but be jealous. Not just of their proximity, but how comfortable and at ease he was with her. She recalled a time when they were like such, so entangled were she, Scorpius and Albus. And now it seemed as if they had replaced her with Althea Nott. A much more fitting addition to their Slytherin Trio.

Rose quickly moved out of the way, skirting the corner of Honeydukes as Scorpius and Thea made their way out. She pressed her back against the red brick wall, squeezing her eyes tight in hopes that she didn't catch their eyes. She wasn't ready to face Scorpius after their tryst a week ago. Her hands still shook when she thought of how he shut her out, closed himself off entirely. It was like reliving the summer of fifth year.

"-tosses a wrench into my plans." she heard Scorpius say.

"Plans? For what?" snow crunched, Rose could barely hear Althea speak.

"My plan was for Lily to hopefully return Lysander's feelings and Rose wouldn't have a chance with him." Scorpius snapped.

Rose sucked in a breath.

"Wait, you knew how Lysander felt about Lily? How?"

"Amortentia. And a little memory nugget from a while back. I always thought Lysander liked Rose all those years ago. Now I realize it was actually Lily. Those summers he was talking about? Lysander would come and visit their house because that's where all the Potters and Weasleys went to hang out. He must've known that if he befriended James or Albus and they found out he planned to date Lily, he'd never the opportunity to even spend time with her. Rose was never the target of his affection, it was always Lily."

It was like rubbing salt deeper into her wounds. Rose couldn't breathe. Did Scorpius get a kick out of making fun of her to Althea?

She pushed off the brick wall, keeping her head low as she pushed past witches and wizards until a familiar hand caught her elbow.

"Ronnie? Hey, what's going on?" 

She looked up to see her younger brother.

He reached forward to brush off some of her tears. "What happened? Who made you cry?"

Rose brushed off his hands. "Get off, I'm fine."

Hugo steeled himself, glaring down at her in stern eyes that made her question who was the eldest among them. Since when did he become so mature?

"Like hell you are. C'mon, you need a drink. Butter beer, on me?"

"I don't want butter beer." she groaned, hiccuping past her sobs. "I just want all of this to end."

His grip on her elbow grew alarmingly firm. "End it all? Rose, talk to me. What the hell is going on?"

"Not that." she bubbled. "I don't want love anymore. Bloody love is good for nothing."

He softened his hold and drew her into a hug. "Oh Ronnie, who hurt you?"

She didn't say anything, just pressed her face deeper into her brother's chest as she cried without abandon in the middle of the street.

Before she realized it, two other pairs of arms wrapped around her. She noticed the long blonde hair and immediately recognized them. 

"Roxy and Dom to the rescue." Hugo said wryly. "Bet you were just waiting for this moment, eh? Ruin my chances of being a good brother by hogging the spotlight. Now Rose will remember this as a group moment rather than when her doting brother aided her during her heartbre-"

"Shut up," Rose scowled, slapping his arm weakly as she pulled away from the group hug.

"Well," Roxanne grinned, "I have a great plan to cheer you up. Diana found a cute boutique with a famous designer who's taking time off to dress up Hogsmeade customers, and since I know you haven't gotten your dress..."

She blinked. "Oh Godric, the Yule Ball! I completely forgot,"

Dominique grinned. "I know. Let's go, Diana is waiting for us there."

"I'm inviting myself," Hugo said hurriedly as he glanced over his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that Lana Avery is stalking me."

"And that's a bad thing?" Dominque exclaimed while slinging an arm over him. "She's the hottest Slytherin fifth year, you should be honored. You know Lorcan told me some Ravenclaw boys started a fan club for her? You two are practically made for each other since you have a fan club too."

They continued teasing Hugo about his new fan girl as they made their way to meet Diana Thomas at Bernice's Boutique. They reached just in time to see Diana Thomas leaving the shop with a dress on a hanger.

"Oh my goodness," she shrieked. "This place is insane! Look at my dress!"

The clear plastic revealed a maroon A-line dress and flared out past the hips. The embroidery was stunning. 

"Did you get that just now?" Roxanne gasped. "That's crazy quick."

"It's like something out a Muggle show." Dominique squealed as she pressed her hands against the glass.

Rose turned to look inside. There were raise half-moon platforms with three sided mirrors and chairs for guests. The dressed were on a magic conveyor belt the weaving like a maze all around the boutique.

"Let's go!" Hugo hissed. "I see Lana coming out of Dervish's!"

He ushered all four of them inside, despite Diana's protests that she already had her dress.

A bespectacled slender woman inside was writing off a payment for Maryse Zabini behind the counter.

"Welcome to Bernice's Boutique. I only have time for one more guest." she said without looking up.

Maryse looked over her shoulder at us, a snide smirk on her face. Oh, she was everything Rose hated in Slytherin. 

Plucking the ticket from the lady, she tossed her dress over her shoulder and walked out.

"Ah, is that who I think it is?"

Rose turned to look at the lady but to her surprise, the lady had her eyes fixed on Hugo.

"Wow, what an amazing Quidditch player you are. And your muscles..." her glasses slid lower as she gazed hungrily at Hugo.

Her brother swallowed and backed up towards the door. "You know, I think I left something in Dervish's. Got to go, sorry Ronnie. Bye Dom, bye Roxy!"

"He hightailed out of here fast," Roxanne muttered under her breath. "Right to Lana no doubt."

Dominique barely disguised her chuckle as the lady turned her eyes towards us. "Right. No men are welcome in this establishment. This is a safe place for witches only. Now which one of you is getting tailored?"

Both of her cousins pushed her forward. 

"Doll her up," Roxanne grinned. 

With a swish and flick of her wand, a flurry of measuring tapes wrapped around various proportions of her body; waist, hips, bust, and shoulders.

"Nice shoulders." she murmured as a quill and pad similar to Rita Skeeter's flitted down her measurements. "Very, very nice shoulders. The dress will reflect that."

"What?" Rose blinked. "I don't get to choose the dress?"

She shook her head. "Your proportions aren't exactly common. A small bust and waist paired with wide hips? I have nothing of the sort."

Rose felt her eyebrows twitch. "My bust is not small."

She tutted. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling. I'm just here to make you beautiful."

"Do I at least get to pick what color?" Rose asked hopefully as the lady gestured for her to follow her up to the platform.

"Let me ask you this, Rose Granger-Weasley," the lady said with a particular twinkle in her eyes. "Does the witch choose the wand? No, the wand chooses the witch. And in this case, the fabrics are charmed to call out to the truest parts of you."

Said charmed fabrics appeared in a panel in front of her as swatches. 

Her cousins took a seat, watching as if it was a magic show. 

"Touch your fingertips across the fabrics." she gestured.

Rose reached out with her right hand. She resisted the urge to jerk when the swatches seemed to come to life like one of her textbooks. 

A few of them recoiled from her touch and flew behind the mirrors. In the end, three remained. A red satin fabric, dark green mesh, and a gossamer film. 

"Oh bloody hell!" Dominique exclaimed, her eyes locked on the mirrors behind Rose.

She turned and followed Dominique's pointed finger to the clock. 

"We're late! We need to catch up or they're going to leave us behind!" Roxanne scrambled to grab her things. 

Rose stepped down from the platform, but didn't make it past the door before getting stopped by the lady.

"Your ticket. You'll have to pick up the dress another time." she said, still smiling brightly.

Rose grabbed the ticket, taking note that the fabrics were checked as well as her measurement written but no price mentioned. "How much is it?"

She nudged the Chaser out of the shop. "You only pay if you want it. That's the only difference between Olli's wands and my dresses."

Rose's eyes widened. "You're Bernice?"

The slender woman pushed up her red cat eye glasses. "Yes indeed. Now scramble along before you miss the rest of your group. Seems the two blondes with you can run quite fast. Wouldn't want to be late, correct?"

"Correct." Rose said, stepping down a step while still clutching the ticket in her hand. "How did you know my name, by the way?"

Bernice's glasses shined as she stepped back into the boutique. "Who do you think designed your mother's wedding dress?"

~

"What do you think the dress is going to look like?" Diana gushed on the floor of the common room. "Wow. I'm so excited! She did my dress really fast, her magic speciality in mystical textiles is insane."

Rose swirled her drink around, watching the ice cubes clink musically against the glass. "Im not sure. I mean, red and green? How's that going to come together without looking like Christmas?"

Her cousins, Dominique, Lily, and Roxanne, all nodded in agreement.

"So." Rose said tightly, wishing to clear the air. "I noticed you and Lysander at Honeydukes."

Diana lit up. "Oooooh! Lysander and Lily? I'm on board with that ship."

"I'm not." Lily said quietly. "I don't like Lysander at all. I'm insulted you would even say that."

Dominique frowned. "Lily, are you okay?"

She didn't respond and instead stood up and walked to the dorms. 

"I'll check on her," Rose got up to follow her younger cousin.

Lily was sitting on the window sill, her legs pulled up, with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Rosie." she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Rose sat across her. "What are you talking about?"

She took her cousin's hand in her own, resting it upon her knee. 

"I've known for a while. That you liked Lysander and that he liked me. But I always tried to distance myself because I- I was a coward. I didn't want to come off as haughty if I told you that you should give up on Lysander because he didn't like you. At the same time, I was worried that you would ask how I'd know, and I couldn't bear to tell you that it was because I knew he liked me." 

Rose took in a breath. "First, you're not a coward. And second...thank you. For not telling me. I probably wouldn't have gotten over him if you had told me. The Weasley side is stubborn as ever, knowing me I'd probably try even harder to gain his affections."

Lily threw her arms around Rose, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you Rosie. I love you, I love you."

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and leaned into her cousin's embrace. "Love you too, Lily."


	13. Pureblood

THE CAPTAIN OF THE SLYTHERIN quidditch team was an unexpected surprise in the late Saturday afternoon, when the Hogwarts Express had already departed. 

"Packing up already?" Thea noted. "I thought you were staying for break?"

Scorpius jerked up his suitcase from the stairs into the common room, sorely regretting that Hux wasn't here to apparate it for him.

"I am. But I spoke with McGonagall about returning in a few days. I have to speak with my father."

Thea straightened up. "Speak with him? What happened?"

He tensed, doubting whether or not he should tell Thea. While she was his friend, he also knew that she didn't enjoy conflict and preferred to stray away. That's why she would never understand what he was about to do. No one understood pureblood power like Draco Malfoy.

And while he had definitely changed his prejudices, Scorpius knew his father still took pride in being one of the few pureblood Slytherin families. He would give him so well needed... perspective on how to deal with the discrimination against purebloods.

While McGonagall didn't know that was the exact reason he was going home, he did mention wanting to gain insight on how to improve as Head Boy and felt as if he could learn a thing or two from his father who was Head Boy during his time at Hogwarts.

They both froze at the movement on their left. From the boys dorm came Albus, hair ruffled and shirt missing as per usual. Except his face wasn't the typical half asleep- half awake that he was known for and he certainly wasn't sleepwalking in the early winter morning.

He looked almost...remorseful. That expression on the usually prideful Albus was definitely a shocker.

"Mate, you okay?" Scorpius approached with caution.

He dragged a hand down his weary face. "About yesterday. I'm sorry. The whole thing with Roxanne and Rose has me on edge. Mum and Dad made me promise to look out for them. I just can't help but worry. They're Order of the Phoenix kids, and I just fear-"

Thea's voice took a hard edge. "Fear what? Two Slytherin Death Eater kids are going to defile them?"

Albus squeezed his eyes shut. "No. Yes. No. I'm just concerned, ok? Dementors are still roaming the grounds trying to capture anyone who's escaped their Azkaban sentence."

"Same here." Scorpius shook his head. "Did Thea tell you? About what happened?"

His best friend collapsed into the seat across Scorpius' suitcase laid out on the table. "I heard. Salazar, a dead snake? This is exactly why I'm worried."

"Well, rest assured we're not going to be trying anything malicious against our best mate's family." Thea rolled her eyes and sat upon the arm of the chair.

A lump formed in Scorpius throat as he swallowed. "Yeah, of course."

Oh Merlin, he was going to hell.

"By the way," Thea said with a slight drawl. "Did you know Lysander confessed to Lily at Honeydukes yesterday?"

Albus' hands locked like a vice on the arm chairs, eyes narrowed into slits. The boy was practically seething.

"He did what?!"

Looks like Lysander was going to join him in hell as well.

~

The floo powder always seemed to stick to his hair, no matter how much he tried to vigorously shake it out to the best of his ability. The smell of McGonagall's office, which included cat fur and musty books, clung to his civvies.

"Mum?"

Hux appeared instead, already snatching his suitcase and apparating away to his room.

"Scorpius? Darling, is that you?" her voice carried from the kitchen.

He found himself walking just a tad bit quicker at the sound of his mother's voice. She stood in the kitchen in a long sleeve blue dress, brown hair pinned up, apron covered in cake flour and vanilla that entrapped his senses.

She spun around to give him an awkward hug as her hands were sticky with dough.

"Hi Mum," he breathed. "I missed you."

"Oh Darling, I thought you weren't coming home for break?"

"I wasn't. But I have to speak with Father. Where is he?"

The loud steps of Draco Malfoy echoed by the twin staircases. "Astoria, bloody hell, how many batches of those shortbread cookies are you going to make before this house smells like Honeydukes!"

Scorpius ditched the kitchen, moving out to the living room just as his father finished descending the stairs.

He blinked several times at his son before lifting his black cane in his hand. "Scorpius? What are you doing home?"

"I'm visiting for two days. I need to speak with you. It's urgent."

Noting his tone, Draco gestured for him to follow into the study.

"What's on your mind?"

He waited until his father had taken a seat at his desk before starting. "Well, there's been an incident at Hogwarts. Several over the past year, but the event as of recent is quite unsettling. Someone is targeting Slytherin pureblood descendants of Death Eaters."

As if on instinct, Draco's hand gripped the tattoo on his forearm.

"What incident?" he said tightly. "Were you harmed?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's actually a housemate of mine, Hera Carrow. Someone killed a snake and left it outside the common room with a letter addressed to her."

"What did it say?"

Scorpius dug into his book bag to pull out the parchment that he got from Hera after much persuasion.

Draco clenched his fist. "Wait till Hogwarts hears from me. That hag of a Headmistress is going to be a Muggle janitor for letting this happen."

The son was quick to douse his father's anger. "That's not what I came to you for. I need advice. You understand purebloods more than anyone I know. I need to understand more about your generation to figure out who could be targeting us. We're not exactly popular amongst the other houses, Gryffindor especially. Are there any families in particular that could be very much still against us despite the war ending?"

"Maybe it's Albus." he muttered grimly. "That's a born and bred Gryffindor right there. No idea why the Sorting Hat shoved the git into Slytherin."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, used to Draco's disapproval of his best friend. "And what if it's not him?"

"Listen, son." Draco leaned forward with hands intertwined, family ring reflecting in the light of the banker's lamp. "The most powerful advantage a pureblood has is their family name. While we may come from a short line of Death Eaters, we still own a lot of the magic world. You want to defend Slytherin House instead of attacking others? Show them who you are. No more pretending to be a house you aren't. You're cunning, swift, and deadly. Act like it. And maybe, just maybe, people would think twice before committing atrocious acts like this. Now go tell your Mum that her bloody shortbread cookies are burning."

~

"Christmas time is here." Astoria sighed, the sound like a fairy.

Scorpius learned from a young age that everything his mother did was magical, mystical, and whimsical in a special way that brought a smile to both Malfoy men.

"Want to come shopping with me?" Astoria asked early in the morning as Scorpius slouched in his seat.

Breakfast was bauble and squeak with sausage links, roasted mushrooms and tomatoes, and scrambled eggs. He didn't exactly have the appetite of a horse that particular morning and the need to escape the vanilla scent that flooded the kitchen led to him agreeing to accompany his mother even if it meant getting even more floo powder in his hair.

A few moments later, they had stumbled into Diagon Alley.

"This great new place opened up for brunch." She bubbled eagerly. "We'll eat there afterwards if you gain your appetite."

"Mum, I'm not five anymore. Even I can't eat that much."

"No," she amended as they walked down the stores. "But you are a growing boy."

He stopped in his tracks. "Mum, I haven't grown since sixth year. I'm forever at 188 centimeters, barely neck and neck with Albus. I'm not like Rose and Albus who can eat buckets of food and still have room for dessert."

Astoria paused, turning to look at him. "Rose? Are you back to being friends now?"

He hated the hopeful look in his mother's eyes. It feed his own mustard seed of hope.

"No. I just have more classes with her. That's all."

Astoria heaved a sigh. "You know your father wouldn't be all that against the two of you dating."

"Mum!"

"-I mean it!" She continued. "I've spoken to him before about it. Of course, he'd be a little miffed. You know how prideful he can be. But, after time, he would get over it. Said so himself. Rose is quite brilliant, though not as smart as my boy."

Scorpius couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You spoke to father about Rose and I dating?"

"Of course. We both suspected that you two were an item when you always went to their house- ah! The shoes for Daphne, oh Merlin it's the last pair!"

He stood in the middle of Diagon Alley with barely disguised shock written on his face as his mother scrambled to grab the last pair of Vinciguerra Vorbloom shoes for his aunt.

His father was okay with them together.

And suddenly It seemed like the good intention events of fifth year were in vain. All the suffering, all the guilt, all for nothing.

He felt renewed. He had to fix what they had before seventh year was over and their paths would diverge.

Scorpius was going to get his Rosie back.


	14. Death Eater

ROSE WAS UNSURE OF HER decision to stay over the holidays at Hogwarts. While she and Scorpius had a lot that needed to be done for the Yule Ball, she still wished she could neglect her duty as Head and ditch all the delayed work onto Scorpius. Her surprise knew no bounds when she found out from Headmistress McGonagall that Scorpius had taken two days off and would return soon. 

Soon turned out to be a week into break. Rose was practically seething. She had gathered all the Prefects to help plot everything single detail with a constant stream of ideas and backup plans running through the professor board overseeing the preparations for the Yule Ball.

Many students, mostly fifth years and up, had returned to cram for NEWTs and OWLs. Some had come early with outfits brought from home for the Yule Ball, which served as a reminder for Rose that as soon as she was done sitting in the Astronomy Tower with all the prefects scribbling about whether the ceiling should be charmed as the night sky or the sunrise, she needed to go pick up her dress from Hogsmeade- which required permission from McGonagall.

"Mind wrapping up?" Rose handed her parchment and quill to the Gryffindor prefect.

"Sure. Where are you off to?" Irving Longbottom called out as she skirted the stairwell.

"Business!" she yelled back.

Despite looking forwards, she seemed to have missed the person she crashed right onto.

"Oomph! Now you watch it there, young lady! Almost made me drop this baby devil's snare. It's a new collection for my office!"

"My apologies, Professor Longbottom!" she skipped around him.

The herbology professor combed back his flop of dark hair. "Be careful, Rose. Watch where you walk!"

"Yes, professor!"

A few more stairs led her straight to McGonagall's office. She knocked twice before entering.

The doors swung open to reveal McGonagall as a cat, using her paw pad soaked with ink to stamp multiple documents paired with her signature. At her entrance, McGonagall jumped off and ditched her animagus of a cat to turn back into a witch.

"Rose? What can I do for you?"

She took a seat on the gilded leather couch. "Professor, I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off to Hogsmeade?"

McGonagall had her eyes glued to the permission slips in front of her, probably from students that tried to forge their parents signature to go on the Hogsmeade trip.

"Again? You've only just returned."

"Yes, I know," she persisted. "But I had a dress made at Bernice's Boutique and I didn't get the chance to pick it up or figure out the price. Madam Bernice is making it by hand since apparently my proportions aren't of the norm."

"Hm." The Headmistress of Hogwarts raised her head. "Very well. You're eighteen, yes? No need for permission slips. Sign yourself out with Filch by three. I'll send an owl with approval for your trip before then. I expect you to return to Hogwarts before night fall, young lady."

Rose sat straight in her chair. "Of course, Professor. Thank you!"

"Not a problem. Now scurry off. And tell Scorpius when he returns that he and I need to have a private talk the next time you see him."

At that, Rose stiffened. "May I ask about what that talk entails?"

McGonagall's eyes changed to feline. "If I told you it wouldn't be a private talk, now would it?"

Swallowing, Rose briskly paced out of McGonagall's office. She had everything she needed, her purse on her body, dressed in civilian clothes, a thick Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck. Herself and Albus had access to Hagrid's own person apparatus. The floo powder in Hagrid's did well to transport her to Hogsmeade once three o' clock hit and she'd already checked in with mean old Mr.Filch.

The place was bustling more so now that the Quidditch Cup was over. Even without the plethora of Hogwarts students to fill the small village, the place was packed.

She soon found out why. Everyone was crowding around Bernice's Boutique.

She wiggled her way to the front as a bunch of others crowded around the display window. A familiar glitter caused her to avert her eyes from the entrance to the display window.

That dress...She saw her reflection shadow over the dress.

Was that her dress? She saw all the fabrics swatches that called out to her during her last time at Hogsmeade. The dress was magically stitching itself at the hem. At the traditional floor length, she was shocked to see that the wand in Bernice's hand didn't stop spewing thread. The red satin looped itself through and through to make a sweeping train behind her. Just enough for her to have her small bubble of space lest anyone stepped on her dress.

Bernice noticed her peeking through the glass and immediately paused her work, waving for her to enter.

The door magically swung open and Rose rushed inside before it closed behind her, locking out all the others who tried to enter.

"Rose, good to see you. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Is that mine?" she blurted.

"Yes." Bernice smiled. "Do you like it? Of course you do. It's you."

"It's magnificent."

"Indeed. Would you like to try it? I'm almost done with the train."

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, hoping she didn't sound too eager. "But, um, first- how much does this dress cost?"

Bernice looked at Rose, then back at the dress, then at the window where onlookers gazed upon the making of the dress.

She finished up the train and closed the curtains of the windows. The dress magically trailed behind Bernice as she escorted Rose to the counter.

"Do you have the slip I gave you?"

Rose dug into her jacket pocket to pull it out and hand it over.

Bernice wrote down the number and the breakdown of the cost onto the same sheet of paper that she got her ticket, then slid it over the counter to Rose.

"That's how much it will be?" She gaped. "I can't-"

"You can, and you will." Bernice said firmly. "I will accept no other amount."

"This is ridiculous." Rose exclaimed. "That dress is worth far more. You seriously aren't considering selling it to me for three galleons? I doubt the other girls prices were like this."

She shrugged. "I set my own prices. I can make anything as expensive or cheap as I want."

"Please, I can't pay this. Is this because my father is Ron Weasley and my mum is Hermione Granger? I didn't save the world from evil, I don't deserve this."

Bernice took Rose's hands in her own. "This isn't because of your family. This is because I want to. I've been struggling with my designs and came her to find inspiration. You, Rose, became my new inspiration. I was completely and utter motivated to make this dress- I haven't executed a vision so precisely since I first debuted as a designer."

Rose felt flattered beyond belief. "Oh wow. Thank you so much. But what exactly about me inspired you?"

"The heartbreak in your eyes, your firmness despite your sadness." she went on. "Your resilience through it all, the wildness at which you grow, like a rose with thorns."

The dress hovered near the dressing room. Rose quickly changed as Bernice found a plastic hanger and cover for the dress.

It looked absolutely stunning. She had to do several spins in front of the three way mirror before realized that her reflection was actually her.

The red stain was tight around her body, flaring out at her knees into a train. The train and her décolletage itself were covered in satin roses. The roses around her shoulders grew less dense along the sleeves as the film of nude shimmer was interlaced with the metallic emerald thorns that wrapped around her arm in a spiral all the way to the wrist, where another rose rested on the triangle reaching up over the back of her hands.

The tops of her shoulders and her collarbone were barely exposed, but still maintained a light of elegance.

Rose definitely couldn't go with straight hair as planned for the event. Curly ends and slicked back hair split to the left side seemed appropriate. And heels? What heels would go with this?

Those were the questions she pondered all the way back to Hogwarts as she paid Bernice and got a wagon back, entranced by the dress even through the frosted cover.

She walked into the Slytherin common room only to see Scorpius speaking heatedly with Lana Avery. He had his suitcase at his side, scarf from Hux wrapped around the raised handle. Draped over his arm was a suit in plastic covering.

Lana looked slightly worried, so Rose crossed over to stand by her.

For once, Scorpius took no regard to her, eyes locked on Lana.

"I mean it, Lana. No visitors at all, even siblings from other Houses. If incidents like these keep happening, we're putting house members at risk. Slytherins take care of one another, wouldn't you agree?"

The Slytherin Prefect bit her lip. "Yes, but what about her?"

Lana pointed to her.

Scorpius eyes narrowed. "I can vouch for Rose. She hasn't done anything. Anyone else, however, isn't allowed."

The Prefect sighed heavily. "Very well. I'll let Brady know. By the way, Althea is very angry you didn't tell her you were going to miss more than two days of practice."

She left to find her male counterpart.

Rose turned to Scorpius. "What's that all about? What incidents?"

"Don't worry about it." He murmured, jerking his chin to the frosted covering. "That your dress?"

She hugged it tighter to her. "Yes. I'm assuming you got your suit?"

"Got it tailored with Mum when I went to visit." He grabbed the handle of his suitcase. "Heading back to the dorm?"

Rose sucked in a breath. "Yeah, actually."

The awkward walk together to the dorm, like they were returning from class together or something, was strange. Rose took notice that he was wearing civilian clothes as well. He looked surprisingly good in something other than green and black. Granted the colors weren't too far from his normal palette. He had the same long black trench coat with the high collar. Underneath he was sporting a heather gray cashmere sweater that matched his eyes and black pants tucked into combat boots.

"So." said said numbly once they entered, the door shutting behind them. "Who are you taking to the Yule Ball?"

Her mind wanted to explode, melt all over the dorm and seep into the cracks to dissapear forever. Why would you ask that, Rose!? Get it together!

He shucked off his trench coat. "The plan was to take you."

"But a wrench was tossed into those plans when Lysander confessed to Lily, right?" She swallowed.

He turned to face her. "You heard?"

"I saw." She croaked. "I never had a chance, did I? And you knew that. Somehow you knew about times when Lysander and Lorcan came to hang out at my house. How did you know?"

"Albus told me." He crept closer.

Rose never knew how hyperaware she was of the Head Boy. "Albus? Funny, because he was hardly there those summers. Last I recall, he would be spending his summers with you in various countries."

Something was off. "How do you know so much about me?"

Scorpius jerked back from her like she'd burned him.

"What do you mean?"

Rose circled around Scorpius, like a lioness toying with her prey. "You know what I mean, Malfoy. How do you know so much about me. Not just that, but intimate details. You know how I like my tea, my favorite class, my values and morals...how I like to be kissed."

He stiffened at that. 

"Rose, enough. I'm going to bed. I recommend you do the same." he said curtly.

She grabbed his arm. "Scorpius, talk to me-"

He jerked his arm away. "Blimey, Rose, why do you always have to do this-"

BANG!

A scream echoed through Slytherin common room, reaching up even to the Head dorm room. Scorpius and Rose's eyes met before they both ran out to see what the fuss was about. Scorpius reached the bottom of the stairs first and stopped dead in his tracks. His arm reached out to stop Rose from going any further.

On the floor of the common room were two large dead pythons, wrapped and intertwined to look like the Death Eater mark.

Rose's eyes darted straight to Scorpius, but he revealed no emotion. Instead, he got Lana and Brody to meet with him in his dorm upstairs. 

"Thea, did you see what happened?" 

Her cousin's voice drew her over to the couches, where Althea Nott was shaking. 

"Salazar, I didn't even-" the Captain of the Slytherin quidditch team sobbed. "-if I knew, I wouldn't have accepted it."

Rose shouldered her way over. "Albus? What happened?"

Her cousin looked up with worry etched on his features. "Ronnie!? What are you doing here, Brody and Lana told me that you took the day off."

"I-I finished early." she stammered, eyes trained on the usually confident girl that was shaking in her boots. "Althea, what happened?"

Other Slytherins had gathered around to hear. 

Albus sat beside her, offering his shoulder for her to lean on as she gripped his hand tightly in a white knuckled hold. 

"I was at the library, studying up for Slughorn's Advanced Potions NEWT. When I went to return some of the textbooks, I found this box." she pointed to the 2 x 2 gift box. "It came with a note, to open it when I was alone."

She then laughed, the sound harsh and unforgiving. "What a blithering idiot I was, to show off what I thought was a gift from one of my lovers."

Albus tucked Althea deeper into his side. "Hey now, it isn't your fault. No one got hurt, and no one blames you."

"This is the fifth incident this year. I mean honestly, aren't you used to it by now? Precious purebloods getting worried over some Death Mark. You know he isn't coming back, so why panic?" 

All eyes turned on Maryse Zabini, who stood with her arms crossed in utter indifference. 

Rose felt herself boiling over, but kept her cool. It wasn't her House's issues to discuss over. Thankfully Albus seemed to have some sense and stood straight.

"It's not about the Death Mark, Maryse. Someone is targeting Slytherin."

"No." Maryse's eyes glinted dangerously. "Someone is targeting purebloods."

Everyone started murmuring about that, leaning over each other about the whispers from the past few accidents.

"Hera Carrow, Alecto's granddaughter." Albus muttered, one could practically see the gears working in his head. "Lana Avery, granddaughter of Avery Jr."

"Matthias Rosier, son of Evan Rosier." another cried out.

A Latino girl on Rose's left stepped forward. "Me. Ursula Goyle, daughter of Gregory Goyle."

"Oh Merlin," Albus looked back. "Althea Nott, daughter of Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson."

Something clicked in Rose's head. "It's purebloods related to Death Eaters. That's why the Death Mark was placed."

The whole of Slytherin then seemed to notice her presence. Maryse looked as if she was ready to say something that Rose knew she was going to find wicked and harmful when a firebird shot out above them before flying through the dungeons.

Albus grimaced. "Oh I have a bad feeling about that..."


	15. Occlumency

THE PREFECTS SEEMED LESS THAN enthusiastic about his idea. In fact, Brody outright rejected his idea of sending out the firebird message to all the other Houses.

"This will get us expelled." Brody argued. "My father will kill me!"

"If it was Lana receiving the box, you wouldn't think twice about sending this firebird would you?" Scorpius snapped.

Brody flushed at that, glancing at his prefect girlfriend. 

"Well, no." he admitted. "But that doesn't mean it's a good idea. Think of the consequences-"

"You don't understand." Lana bit out. "You don't know what it's like to be targeted for your parents choices."

Scorpius met her eyes. "So we're in agreement?"

"Yes." she said firmly.

Brody scoffed and threw his hands up. "Are we seriously considering this? Blimey, Scorp, if we get caught then-then-"

"We won't be." Scorpius muttered, looking for his wand.

Lana pulled her's from her back pocket. "Just use mine."

Brody reached out to push down her hand. "Lana, what are you thinking? You'll get caught!"

She scowled. "Stop being so cowardly."

Scorpius had no comment for that. Their relationship drama could sort itself out when it wasn't in the confines of his dorm. He took Lana's wand and began to cast the spell. 

The phoenix emerged from the wisp of Lana's wand. He was surprised at how receptive the wand was to his magic. There was something familiar about her magic.

He painted the symbol for the phoenix to recreate, and sent it off to complete its mission. He kicked out the prefects and collapses in his bed, blocking out the potential consequences he would face for the action.

~

The Great Hall was bustling with those who spoke of the incident that happened the night before.

Scorpius felt the eyes of the Great Hall on Slytherin table. Rose took a seat next to Albus, across from him. He felt his eyebrow twitch at that, but kept his cool. Thea plopped next to Albus, leaving him empty on both sides. Which also meant that Maryse Zabini took her moment to slip in.

"Scorp, did you hear?" she whispered low. "About what Lana Avery did?"

He gritted his teeth but maintained an air of mild curiosity that Maryse fed on.

"The witch sent out a phoenix fire message to all the Houses." she continued, glancing up to see the Headmistress approach the podium. "McGonagall is furious. She tracked the spell back to Lana this morning. A few Hufflepuff girls were right outside her office when she found-"

"Students, may I have your attention please." McGonagall's voice sent a hush over the students and professors. "As you may know, there has been a terrible and distasteful message sent to all the Houses. I am addressing the matter now, so expect no further questions to be answered by myself or the staff. Voldemort has not returned. The Dark Mark is not a symbol of his return. The incident has been traced to the culprit who will be punished accordingly. No further questions will be answered. That is all that you, as students, need to know. Enjoy your breakfast. Now will Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Granger-Weasley, and Lana Avery meet me in my office."

Rose tensed up, meeting Scorpius' gaze from across the table.

Relax, he mouthed. 

She took in a shaky breath and gathered her stuff, squeezing Albus' shoulder as she left first. 

Scorpius caught up with Lana and Rose as they both exited the Great Hall. "Here's the plan. Lana, say nothing. Rose, you too. I'll do all the talking."

Rose jerked her elbow into his ribcage. "I know it was you! Sending a Dark Mark, really? That's the response you're going to go for when your House is targetted? If anything, that fuels the culprits in their hatred against you even more. Why give them more proof that you're exactly what they claim you to be?"

He scowled. "Rose, shut up and do as your told, otherwise you'll get expelled as well."

"As well?" she gasped as they all turned the corner to the winding staircase that lead to McGonagall's. "What is that supposed to mean? Do you think you're going to be expelled?"

"No," Lana grimaced. "I am. It was my wand."

"But it was my idea." he snapped. "I was the one who used your wand."

"McGonagall doesn't know that." she cried out. 

Scorpius stopped in the middle of the staircase to grab Lana by the shoulders. "I will let her know. You won't go down for this. At most, you'll have your prefect status revoked. I won't have you expelled, not when you're a victim in all this."

She nodded vigorously and they continued the ascension until the reached the doors.

Not to their surprise, McGonagall was already waiting for them when the doors swung open.

Lana opened her mouth to speak but McGonagall cut in crisp and clear, voice rich with intent. "Sit. Down."

There were two seats. He let Lana and Rose occupy it, choosing to stand behind Rose's chair.

"Lana Avery, just what exactly were you thinking to send that out? And you two- how were you not aware of what goes on? As Head Boy and Girl you are in charge of the discipling of the students, especially prefects!"

Scorpius took this as a chance to come in. "Professor, the Dark Mark was my idea."

The disappointment and shock that flooded through McGonagall's eyes sliced him to the core.

"Your idea?"

"Yes." he grimaced. "Rose doesn't know anything about it the situation because it was purposefully kept from her. Lana didn't send the Dark Mark out. I did, her wand was ready at hand and I sent it out before I could think. But believe me, it was for good reasons. There's hate crimes occurring towards pureblood Slytherin Death Eater descendants, and I believed that-"

"That what?" she snapped, waving her arm. "That this was the best course of action? Instead of letting your superiors know and handle the issue?"

Scorpius couldn't reign himself in. "With all due respect, most of the staff here were on the opposite side of the war our parents and relatives fought on. We don't exactly have full trust in the staff handling an issue for...our kind. And we can't be sure that none of the staff are a part of it either."

McGonagall looked absolutely livid. She took a deep breath, then turned to Lana. "You are no longer Slytherin Prefect and you will be on probation for the rest of the year."

Scorpius noticed Rose's shoulders visibly tightened when McGonagall turned to her. "Leave. Appoint a new Prefect for Slytherin, and find me candidates for the newly vacant Head Boy position."

Rose got up and followed after Lana, leaving McGonagall and himself alone.

She gestured for him to take a seat and began brewing some tea. 

"How dare you." she said quietly as she poured hot water into the teapot. "Assume that this staff is not here to protect you. Our job is to educate, serve, and protect the students of Hogwarts. Not just Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students- but all students. Even those so pig-headed to believe that they are alone in a fight."

She sat down beside him, pulling over the carted tray table in between their seats. With a flick of her wand, the teapot came to life and poured tea into two cups. The cup and the saucer both floated into his hand.

At McGonagall's request, he had a sip. 

"Now, tell me everything." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Scorpius grew alarmed and glanced down at the cup. Clear, colorless, undetectable. Bloody hell. 

He just drank truth serum.

~

After spilling the secrets of everything- including the events of fifth year and Rose sleeping in his dorm, McGonagall leaned back and set down the untouched cup of tea. 

"As punishment you will be patrolling the grounds with Filch at night in place of Hagrid for the rest of the year and you will have your wand confiscated until you graduate."

Scorpius widened his eyes. "The rest of the year?"

"Yes. Including the Yule Ball." she stated firmly, eyes narrowed. "I'll deal with Ms.Granger-Weasley at a later date. For now, I will see into these hate crimes towards Slytherin students. Any new information must be reported to myself immediately- not to Slughorn, not to Ms.Granger-Weasley, but to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor." he sighed, slouching further into his chair.

"I hope you realize what you did has very serious consequences, which means I'll be notifying you parents. You don't help your image if you become what they claim you are. Now, I suggest you go to your dorm and find a thick sweater to bare the cold weather for tonight's patrol. I expect Ms.Granger-Weasley to be back in her own dorm tonight as well and for you to come clean to all those involved soon."

~

His owl swooped into the common room just as he entered. When he noticed the familiar seal, he slammed his head back into the stone wall. 

McGonagall had already written to his parents. And now he was about to get chewed out or praised for his actions, depending on which parent wrote back.

He pushed past a cluster of Slytherin girls to reach his dorm, ignoring even Rose as he walked into his room and cast a silencio.

He read the letter out loud, then again for good measure.

"A dissapointment to the Malfoy bloodline. You took my advice and twisted it to your own purposes, further reflecting negatively on the Malfoy name. I told you to show strength, not expose your belly. Now they have the fuel to act as such without reprimand. Your mother is devastated. You should be ashamed of yourself." Scorpius muttered, laughing wryly at the last part. "Enjoy the holidays at Hogwarts, because as of now you are not welcome home."

The letter crumpled in his tight fist.

Yet again, he messed up. When would this stop? When would his good intentions actually be perceived as such?

He took a deep breath before reaching into his closet to trade his long sleeve for a thick black sweater and went on patrol.

He met Filch by Hagrid's Hut as he explained which perimeter he would be patrolling and for how long.

"Mrs. Norris will keep you company this time around." Filch grumbled. "Anything happens to my girl, I'm coming for you."

He looked down at the musty grey cat. "Believe me, I don't want anything to do with her. Good or bad."

Filch just scowled and moved into the opposite direction. Scorpius began his trek around the edge of the Forbidden forest, on a cautious look out for Dementors. Filch told him to just holler if he saw one, but Scorpius failed to see how that would save him in the long run. Without his wand to produce a Patronus, he was defenseless. Well, he had Mrs.Norris thanks to Filch.

"Mrrow."

He looked down at the lazy Mrs. Norris who plopped down on a tree stump. Okay, defenseless indeed.

~

The patrol ended at midnight and he was finally able to return to his dorm, body aching from hours of walking with only a gangly fur matted cat as company. Salazar, he hated cats. 

He fell onto the couch immediately upon arrival, tossing an arm over his eyes. After the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, even the gentle light over the living room seemed to scorch his retinas. He couldn't seem to get the energy to lift himself out of the sinking confines of the couch, so he accepted his fate to sleep there.

He heard Rose's door open.

"Scorpius?" she called out quietly.

He ignored her. He didn't feel like having a conversation, no doubt about what went down in McGonagall's office. He'd have to kick her out tomorrow. 

Instead of the expected door shut he thought would happen, something far more sinister occurred. He felt magic probe into his mind. His eyes shot wide open and his mental barrier slammed shut.

Occlumency.

Rose was trying to dig into his memories.

He sat straight up and made eye contact with Rose, who gasped and jerked back.

"You're awake?" she hissed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He got up and walked to her, gripping her jaw tight with one hand. Rose squeaked.

"If you ever, ever, try to enter my mind again, I will ruin you Rose. You have no business being in places you're not welcome." he snarled.

For the first time, he saw fear in Rose's eyes.

Good. He was done being toyed with, fighting for a girl who didn't want to be his. If she didn't want him as a lover, then she wouldn't have him at all. 

"Why are you like this, Scorpius?" she cried out, each tear a whip to his heart. "Why do you keep pushing me away? I only did this because I know you'd never tell me on your own. I read your letter and I figured something was wrong."

"You read the letter? What right do you have to do that!?" He growled low. "And why do you keep coming back? Do you enjoy torturing me as such? Parading around to declare your love for another man while I sit sidelined by the decisions I made in fifth year?"

"What happened!?" she exploded. "Just tell me!"

"I can't! I can't, Rose. Even if I wanted to. You'd never forgive me. I still can't forgive myself. How could I ever ask you to-"

"I'm not asking." she said firmly. "I'm telling you. Either you tell me now, or I walk out. For good. No friendly small talk, no greetings, nothing. You'll be nothing to me."

He couldn't resist laughing low.

Rose looked miffed. "What's so funny?"

He stood straight, backing her up into his room. It was the first time she was ever in. It smelled like rain storms and pine.

His hands slid up to grab her waist, his fingertips skimming under her tank top. "What's funny is that now I'm nothing, when once I was your everything."

"Explain." she gritted through clenched teeth.

"Tell me, Rosie, what do you think happened fifth year?" 

Rose didn't like this version of Scorpius, a more darker and almost sinister archetype, the one that made her feel like an outsider in her own body as she soon came to realize just what made her tick. She was put a clay mold in his art making hands that pushed and kneaded her into a mush in his arms.

"Scorpius!" she gasped his name when he slid a thigh between her legs.

"Go on. What's your theory about how I know this about you. How I know that your stomach clenches when I brush my fingers right over the waistband of your damp knickers...tell me Rose, if I slipped my hand under, would you be wet for me?"

His voice was of low timbre, the kind that sent delicious shivers down her spine. She caught his hand around his wrist and shoved him backwards. 

"This isn't a game, Scorpius. You can't seduce your way out of talking to me."

He grew seemingly disinterested. "I can try."

"Don't be such an arse." Rose snapped. "You're being vile and-and cruel and I don't like this at all! I would never do this to you."

Scorpius studied her expression with a cocked head before laughing. "Oh Rose. You and I are more alike than you think. After all, every Rose has its thorns."

Her eyes widened, eyes brimming with tears. 

She couldn't handle this strange back and forth that she had with him. She was done. And by the end of the day tomorrow, she'd be gone. Rose swallowed, all the fight in her loose in her bones. 

He seemed acutely aware of her change in mood and was immediately on high alert as she stepped forward and leaned up on her tip-toes, her hands resting on his shoulders as she gave him a delicate kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Malfoy." she whispered, closing the door behind him as she left his room.


	16. Obliviate

THE PREFECTS SEEMED LESS THAN enthusiastic about his idea. In fact, Brody outright rejected his idea of sending out the firebird message to all the other Houses.

"This will get us expelled." Brody argued. "My father will kill me!"

"If it was Lana receiving the box, you wouldn't think twice about sending this firebird would you?" Scorpius snapped.

Brody flushed at that, glancing at his prefect girlfriend. 

"Well, no." he admitted. "But that doesn't mean it's a good idea. Think of the consequences-"

"You don't understand." Lana bit out. "You don't know what it's like to be targeted for your parents choices."

Scorpius met her eyes. "So we're in agreement?"

"Yes." she said firmly.

Brody scoffed and threw his hands up. "Are we seriously considering this? Blimey, Scorp, if we get caught then-then-"

"We won't be." Scorpius muttered, looking for his wand.

Lana pulled her's from her back pocket. "Just use mine."

Brody reached out to push down her hand. "Lana, what are you thinking? You'll get caught!"

She scowled. "Stop being so cowardly."

Scorpius had no comment for that. Their relationship drama could sort itself out when it wasn't in the confines of his dorm. He took Lana's wand and began to cast the spell. 

The phoenix emerged from the wisp of Lana's wand. He was surprised at how receptive the wand was to his magic. There was something familiar about her magic.

He painted the symbol for the phoenix to recreate, and sent it off to complete its mission. He kicked out the prefects and collapses in his bed, blocking out the potential consequences he would face for the action.

~

The Great Hall was bustling with those who spoke of the incident that happened the night before.

Scorpius felt the eyes of the Great Hall on Slytherin table. Rose took a seat next to Albus, across from him. He felt his eyebrow twitch at that, but kept his cool. Thea plopped next to Albus, leaving him empty on both sides. Which also meant that Maryse Zabini took her moment to slip in.

"Scorp, did you hear?" she whispered low. "About what Lana Avery did?"

He gritted his teeth but maintained an air of mild curiosity that Maryse fed on.

"The witch sent out a phoenix fire message to all the Houses." she continued, glancing up to see the Headmistress approach the podium. "McGonagall is furious. She tracked the spell back to Lana this morning. A few Hufflepuff girls were right outside her office when she found-"

"Students, may I have your attention please." McGonagall's voice sent a hush over the students and professors. "As you may know, there has been a terrible and distasteful message sent to all the Houses. I am addressing the matter now, so expect no further questions to be answered by myself or the staff. Voldemort has not returned. The Dark Mark is not a symbol of his return. The incident has been traced to the culprit who will be punished accordingly. No further questions will be answered. That is all that you, as students, need to know. Enjoy your breakfast. Now will Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Granger-Weasley, and Lana Avery meet me in my office."

Rose tensed up, meeting Scorpius' gaze from across the table.

Relax, he mouthed. 

She took in a shaky breath and gathered her stuff, squeezing Albus' shoulder as she left first. 

Scorpius caught up with Lana and Rose as they both exited the Great Hall. "Here's the plan. Lana, say nothing. Rose, you too. I'll do all the talking."

Rose jerked her elbow into his ribcage. "I know it was you! Sending a Dark Mark, really? That's the response you're going to go for when your House is targetted? If anything, that fuels the culprits in their hatred against you even more. Why give them more proof that you're exactly what they claim you to be?"

He scowled. "Rose, shut up and do as your told, otherwise you'll get expelled as well."

"As well?" she gasped as they all turned the corner to the winding staircase that lead to McGonagall's. "What is that supposed to mean? Do you think you're going to be expelled?"

"No," Lana grimaced. "I am. It was my wand."

"But it was my idea." he snapped. "I was the one who used your wand."

"McGonagall doesn't know that." she cried out. 

Scorpius stopped in the middle of the staircase to grab Lana by the shoulders. "I will let her know. You won't go down for this. At most, you'll have your prefect status revoked. I won't have you expelled, not when you're a victim in all this."

She nodded vigorously and they continued the ascension until the reached the doors.

Not to their surprise, McGonagall was already waiting for them when the doors swung open.

Lana opened her mouth to speak but McGonagall cut in crisp and clear, voice rich with intent. "Sit. Down."

There were two seats. He let Lana and Rose occupy it, choosing to stand behind Rose's chair.

"Lana Avery, just what exactly were you thinking to send that out? And you two- how were you not aware of what goes on? As Head Boy and Girl you are in charge of the discipling of the students, especially prefects!"

Scorpius took this as a chance to come in. "Professor, the Dark Mark was my idea."

The disappointment and shock that flooded through McGonagall's eyes sliced him to the core.

"Your idea?"

"Yes." he grimaced. "Rose doesn't know anything about it the situation because it was purposefully kept from her. Lana didn't send the Dark Mark out. I did, her wand was ready at hand and I sent it out before I could think. But believe me, it was for good reasons. There's hate crimes occurring towards pureblood Slytherin Death Eater descendants, and I believed that-"

"That what?" she snapped, waving her arm. "That this was the best course of action? Instead of letting your superiors know and handle the issue?"

Scorpius couldn't reign himself in. "With all due respect, most of the staff here were on the opposite side of the war our parents and relatives fought on. We don't exactly have full trust in the staff handling an issue for...our kind. And we can't be sure that none of the staff are a part of it either."

McGonagall looked absolutely livid. She took a deep breath, then turned to Lana. "You are no longer Slytherin Prefect and you will be on probation for the rest of the year."

Scorpius noticed Rose's shoulders visibly tightened when McGonagall turned to her. "Leave. Appoint a new Prefect for Slytherin, and find me candidates for the newly vacant Head Boy position."

Rose got up and followed after Lana, leaving McGonagall and himself alone.

She gestured for him to take a seat and began brewing some tea. 

"How dare you." she said quietly as she poured hot water into the teapot. "Assume that this staff is not here to protect you. Our job is to educate, serve, and protect the students of Hogwarts. Not just Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students- but all students. Even those so pig-headed to believe that they are alone in a fight."

She sat down beside him, pulling over the carted tray table in between their seats. With a flick of her wand, the teapot came to life and poured tea into two cups. The cup and the saucer both floated into his hand.

At McGonagall's request, he had a sip. 

"Now, tell me everything." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Scorpius grew alarmed and glanced down at the cup. Clear, colorless, undetectable. Bloody hell. 

He just drank truth serum.

~

After spilling the secrets of everything- including the events of fifth year and Rose sleeping in his dorm, McGonagall leaned back and set down the untouched cup of tea. 

"As punishment you will be patrolling the grounds with Filch at night in place of Hagrid for the rest of the year and you will have your wand confiscated until you graduate."

Scorpius widened his eyes. "The rest of the year?"

"Yes. Including the Yule Ball." she stated firmly, eyes narrowed. "I'll deal with Ms.Granger-Weasley at a later date. For now, I will see into these hate crimes towards Slytherin students. Any new information must be reported to myself immediately- not to Slughorn, not to Ms.Granger-Weasley, but to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor." he sighed, slouching further into his chair.

"I hope you realize what you did has very serious consequences, which means I'll be notifying you parents. You don't help your image if you become what they claim you are. Now, I suggest you go to your dorm and find a thick sweater to bare the cold weather for tonight's patrol. I expect Ms.Granger-Weasley to be back in her own dorm tonight as well and for you to come clean to all those involved soon."

~

His owl swooped into the common room just as he entered. When he noticed the familiar seal, he slammed his head back into the stone wall. 

McGonagall had already written to his parents. And now he was about to get chewed out or praised for his actions, depending on which parent wrote back.

He pushed past a cluster of Slytherin girls to reach his dorm, ignoring even Rose as he walked into his room and cast a silencio.

He read the letter out loud, then again for good measure.

"A dissapointment to the Malfoy bloodline. You took my advice and twisted it to your own purposes, further reflecting negatively on the Malfoy name. I told you to show strength, not expose your belly. Now they have the fuel to act as such without reprimand. Your mother is devastated. You should be ashamed of yourself." Scorpius muttered, laughing wryly at the last part. "Enjoy the holidays at Hogwarts, because as of now you are not welcome home."

The letter crumpled in his tight fist.

Yet again, he messed up. When would this stop? When would his good intentions actually be perceived as such?

He took a deep breath before reaching into his closet to trade his long sleeve for a thick black sweater and went on patrol.

He met Filch by Hagrid's Hut as he explained which perimeter he would be patrolling and for how long.

"Mrs. Norris will keep you company this time around." Filch grumbled. "Anything happens to my girl, I'm coming for you."

He looked down at the musty grey cat. "Believe me, I don't want anything to do with her. Good or bad."

Filch just scowled and moved into the opposite direction. Scorpius began his trek around the edge of the Forbidden forest, on a cautious look out for Dementors. Filch told him to just holler if he saw one, but Scorpius failed to see how that would save him in the long run. Without his wand to produce a Patronus, he was defenseless. Well, he had Mrs.Norris thanks to Filch.

"Mrrow."

He looked down at the lazy Mrs. Norris who plopped down on a tree stump. Okay, defenseless indeed.

~

The patrol ended at midnight and he was finally able to return to his dorm, body aching from hours of walking with only a gangly fur matted cat as company. Salazar, he hated cats. 

He fell onto the couch immediately upon arrival, tossing an arm over his eyes. After the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, even the gentle light over the living room seemed to scorch his retinas. He couldn't seem to get the energy to lift himself out of the sinking confines of the couch, so he accepted his fate to sleep there.

He heard Rose's door open.

"Scorpius?" she called out quietly.

He ignored her. He didn't feel like having a conversation, no doubt about what went down in McGonagall's office. He'd have to kick her out tomorrow. 

Instead of the expected door shut he thought would happen, something far more sinister occurred. He felt magic probe into his mind. His eyes shot wide open and his mental barrier slammed shut.

Occlumency.

Rose was trying to dig into his memories.

He sat straight up and made eye contact with Rose, who gasped and jerked back.

"You're awake?" she hissed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He got up and walked to her, gripping her jaw tight with one hand. Rose squeaked.

"If you ever, ever, try to enter my mind again, I will ruin you Rose. You have no business being in places you're not welcome." he snarled.

For the first time, he saw fear in Rose's eyes.

Good. He was done being toyed with, fighting for a girl who didn't want to be his. If she didn't want him as a lover, then she wouldn't have him at all. 

"Why are you like this, Scorpius?" she cried out, each tear a whip to his heart. "Why do you keep pushing me away? I only did this because I know you'd never tell me on your own. I read your letter and I figured something was wrong."

"You read the letter? What right do you have to do that!?" He growled low. "And why do you keep coming back? Do you enjoy torturing me as such? Parading around to declare your love for another man while I sit sidelined by the decisions I made in fifth year?"

"What happened!?" she exploded. "Just tell me!"

"I can't! I can't, Rose. Even if I wanted to. You'd never forgive me. I still can't forgive myself. How could I ever ask you to-"

"I'm not asking." she said firmly. "I'm telling you. Either you tell me now, or I walk out. For good. No friendly small talk, no greetings, nothing. You'll be nothing to me."

He couldn't resist laughing low.

Rose looked miffed. "What's so funny?"

He stood straight, backing her up into his room. It was the first time she was ever in. It smelled like rain storms and pine.

His hands slid up to grab her waist, his fingertips skimming under her tank top. "What's funny is that now I'm nothing, when once I was your everything."

"Explain." she gritted through clenched teeth.

"Tell me, Rosie, what do you think happened fifth year?" 

Rose didn't like this version of Scorpius, a more darker and almost sinister archetype, the one that made her feel like an outsider in her own body as she soon came to realize just what made her tick. She was put a clay mold in his art making hands that pushed and kneaded her into a mush in his arms.

"Scorpius!" she gasped his name when he slid a thigh between her legs.

"Go on. What's your theory about how I know this about you. How I know that your stomach clenches when I brush my fingers right over the waistband of your damp knickers...tell me Rose, if I slipped my hand under, would you be wet for me?"

His voice was of low timbre, the kind that sent delicious shivers down her spine. She caught his hand around his wrist and shoved him backwards. 

"This isn't a game, Scorpius. You can't seduce your way out of talking to me."

He grew seemingly disinterested. "I can try."

"Don't be such an arse." Rose snapped. "You're being vile and-and cruel and I don't like this at all! I would never do this to you."

Scorpius studied her expression with a cocked head before laughing. "Oh Rose. You and I are more alike than you think. After all, every Rose has its thorns."

Her eyes widened, eyes brimming with tears. 

She couldn't handle this strange back and forth that she had with him. She was done. And by the end of the day tomorrow, she'd be gone. Rose swallowed, all the fight in her loose in her bones. 

He seemed acutely aware of her change in mood and was immediately on high alert as she stepped forward and leaned up on her tip-toes, her hands resting on his shoulders as she gave him a delicate kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Malfoy." she whispered, closing the door behind him as she left his room.


	17. Veritaserum

THE PREFECTS SEEMED LESS THAN enthusiastic about his idea. In fact, Brody outright rejected his idea of sending out the firebird message to all the other Houses.

"This will get us expelled." Brody argued. "My father will kill me!"

"If it was Lana receiving the box, you wouldn't think twice about sending this firebird would you?" Scorpius snapped.

Brody flushed at that, glancing at his prefect girlfriend. 

"Well, no." he admitted. "But that doesn't mean it's a good idea. Think of the consequences-"

"You don't understand." Lana bit out. "You don't know what it's like to be targeted for your parents choices."

Scorpius met her eyes. "So we're in agreement?"

"Yes." she said firmly.

Brody scoffed and threw his hands up. "Are we seriously considering this? Blimey, Scorp, if we get caught then-then-"

"We won't be." Scorpius muttered, looking for his wand.

Lana pulled her's from her back pocket. "Just use mine."

Brody reached out to push down her hand. "Lana, what are you thinking? You'll get caught!"

She scowled. "Stop being so cowardly."

Scorpius had no comment for that. Their relationship drama could sort itself out when it wasn't in the confines of his dorm. He took Lana's wand and began to cast the spell. 

The phoenix emerged from the wisp of Lana's wand. He was surprised at how receptive the wand was to his magic. There was something familiar about her magic.

He painted the symbol for the phoenix to recreate, and sent it off to complete its mission. He kicked out the prefects and collapses in his bed, blocking out the potential consequences he would face for the action.

~

The Great Hall was bustling with those who spoke of the incident that happened the night before.

Scorpius felt the eyes of the Great Hall on Slytherin table. Rose took a seat next to Albus, across from him. He felt his eyebrow twitch at that, but kept his cool. Thea plopped next to Albus, leaving him empty on both sides. Which also meant that Maryse Zabini took her moment to slip in.

"Scorp, did you hear?" she whispered low. "About what Lana Avery did?"

He gritted his teeth but maintained an air of mild curiosity that Maryse fed on.

"The witch sent out a phoenix fire message to all the Houses." she continued, glancing up to see the Headmistress approach the podium. "McGonagall is furious. She tracked the spell back to Lana this morning. A few Hufflepuff girls were right outside her office when she found-"

"Students, may I have your attention please." McGonagall's voice sent a hush over the students and professors. "As you may know, there has been a terrible and distasteful message sent to all the Houses. I am addressing the matter now, so expect no further questions to be answered by myself or the staff. Voldemort has not returned. The Dark Mark is not a symbol of his return. The incident has been traced to the culprit who will be punished accordingly. No further questions will be answered. That is all that you, as students, need to know. Enjoy your breakfast. Now will Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Granger-Weasley, and Lana Avery meet me in my office."

Rose tensed up, meeting Scorpius' gaze from across the table.

Relax, he mouthed. 

She took in a shaky breath and gathered her stuff, squeezing Albus' shoulder as she left first. 

Scorpius caught up with Lana and Rose as they both exited the Great Hall. "Here's the plan. Lana, say nothing. Rose, you too. I'll do all the talking."

Rose jerked her elbow into his ribcage. "I know it was you! Sending a Dark Mark, really? That's the response you're going to go for when your House is targetted? If anything, that fuels the culprits in their hatred against you even more. Why give them more proof that you're exactly what they claim you to be?"

He scowled. "Rose, shut up and do as your told, otherwise you'll get expelled as well."

"As well?" she gasped as they all turned the corner to the winding staircase that lead to McGonagall's. "What is that supposed to mean? Do you think you're going to be expelled?"

"No," Lana grimaced. "I am. It was my wand."

"But it was my idea." he snapped. "I was the one who used your wand."

"McGonagall doesn't know that." she cried out. 

Scorpius stopped in the middle of the staircase to grab Lana by the shoulders. "I will let her know. You won't go down for this. At most, you'll have your prefect status revoked. I won't have you expelled, not when you're a victim in all this."

She nodded vigorously and they continued the ascension until the reached the doors.

Not to their surprise, McGonagall was already waiting for them when the doors swung open.

Lana opened her mouth to speak but McGonagall cut in crisp and clear, voice rich with intent. "Sit. Down."

There were two seats. He let Lana and Rose occupy it, choosing to stand behind Rose's chair.

"Lana Avery, just what exactly were you thinking to send that out? And you two- how were you not aware of what goes on? As Head Boy and Girl you are in charge of the discipling of the students, especially prefects!"

Scorpius took this as a chance to come in. "Professor, the Dark Mark was my idea."

The disappointment and shock that flooded through McGonagall's eyes sliced him to the core.

"Your idea?"

"Yes." he grimaced. "Rose doesn't know anything about it the situation because it was purposefully kept from her. Lana didn't send the Dark Mark out. I did, her wand was ready at hand and I sent it out before I could think. But believe me, it was for good reasons. There's hate crimes occurring towards pureblood Slytherin Death Eater descendants, and I believed that-"

"That what?" she snapped, waving her arm. "That this was the best course of action? Instead of letting your superiors know and handle the issue?"

Scorpius couldn't reign himself in. "With all due respect, most of the staff here were on the opposite side of the war our parents and relatives fought on. We don't exactly have full trust in the staff handling an issue for...our kind. And we can't be sure that none of the staff are a part of it either."

McGonagall looked absolutely livid. She took a deep breath, then turned to Lana. "You are no longer Slytherin Prefect and you will be on probation for the rest of the year."

Scorpius noticed Rose's shoulders visibly tightened when McGonagall turned to her. "Leave. Appoint a new Prefect for Slytherin, and find me candidates for the newly vacant Head Boy position."

Rose got up and followed after Lana, leaving McGonagall and himself alone.

She gestured for him to take a seat and began brewing some tea. 

"How dare you." she said quietly as she poured hot water into the teapot. "Assume that this staff is not here to protect you. Our job is to educate, serve, and protect the students of Hogwarts. Not just Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students- but all students. Even those so pig-headed to believe that they are alone in a fight."

She sat down beside him, pulling over the carted tray table in between their seats. With a flick of her wand, the teapot came to life and poured tea into two cups. The cup and the saucer both floated into his hand.

At McGonagall's request, he had a sip. 

"Now, tell me everything." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Scorpius grew alarmed and glanced down at the cup. Clear, colorless, undetectable. Bloody hell. 

He just drank truth serum.

~

After spilling the secrets of everything- including the events of fifth year and Rose sleeping in his dorm, McGonagall leaned back and set down the untouched cup of tea. 

"As punishment you will be patrolling the grounds with Filch at night in place of Hagrid for the rest of the year and you will have your wand confiscated until you graduate."

Scorpius widened his eyes. "The rest of the year?"

"Yes. Including the Yule Ball." she stated firmly, eyes narrowed. "I'll deal with Ms.Granger-Weasley at a later date. For now, I will see into these hate crimes towards Slytherin students. Any new information must be reported to myself immediately- not to Slughorn, not to Ms.Granger-Weasley, but to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor." he sighed, slouching further into his chair.

"I hope you realize what you did has very serious consequences, which means I'll be notifying you parents. You don't help your image if you become what they claim you are. Now, I suggest you go to your dorm and find a thick sweater to bare the cold weather for tonight's patrol. I expect Ms.Granger-Weasley to be back in her own dorm tonight as well and for you to come clean to all those involved soon."

~

His owl swooped into the common room just as he entered. When he noticed the familiar seal, he slammed his head back into the stone wall. 

McGonagall had already written to his parents. And now he was about to get chewed out or praised for his actions, depending on which parent wrote back.

He pushed past a cluster of Slytherin girls to reach his dorm, ignoring even Rose as he walked into his room and cast a silencio.

He read the letter out loud, then again for good measure.

"A dissapointment to the Malfoy bloodline. You took my advice and twisted it to your own purposes, further reflecting negatively on the Malfoy name. I told you to show strength, not expose your belly. Now they have the fuel to act as such without reprimand. Your mother is devastated. You should be ashamed of yourself." Scorpius muttered, laughing wryly at the last part. "Enjoy the holidays at Hogwarts, because as of now you are not welcome home."

The letter crumpled in his tight fist.

Yet again, he messed up. When would this stop? When would his good intentions actually be perceived as such?

He took a deep breath before reaching into his closet to trade his long sleeve for a thick black sweater and went on patrol.

He met Filch by Hagrid's Hut as he explained which perimeter he would be patrolling and for how long.

"Mrs. Norris will keep you company this time around." Filch grumbled. "Anything happens to my girl, I'm coming for you."

He looked down at the musty grey cat. "Believe me, I don't want anything to do with her. Good or bad."

Filch just scowled and moved into the opposite direction. Scorpius began his trek around the edge of the Forbidden forest, on a cautious look out for Dementors. Filch told him to just holler if he saw one, but Scorpius failed to see how that would save him in the long run. Without his wand to produce a Patronus, he was defenseless. Well, he had Mrs.Norris thanks to Filch.

"Mrrow."

He looked down at the lazy Mrs. Norris who plopped down on a tree stump. Okay, defenseless indeed.

~

The patrol ended at midnight and he was finally able to return to his dorm, body aching from hours of walking with only a gangly fur matted cat as company. Salazar, he hated cats. 

He fell onto the couch immediately upon arrival, tossing an arm over his eyes. After the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, even the gentle light over the living room seemed to scorch his retinas. He couldn't seem to get the energy to lift himself out of the sinking confines of the couch, so he accepted his fate to sleep there.

He heard Rose's door open.

"Scorpius?" she called out quietly.

He ignored her. He didn't feel like having a conversation, no doubt about what went down in McGonagall's office. He'd have to kick her out tomorrow. 

Instead of the expected door shut he thought would happen, something far more sinister occurred. He felt magic probe into his mind. His eyes shot wide open and his mental barrier slammed shut.

Occlumency.

Rose was trying to dig into his memories.

He sat straight up and made eye contact with Rose, who gasped and jerked back.

"You're awake?" she hissed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He got up and walked to her, gripping her jaw tight with one hand. Rose squeaked.

"If you ever, ever, try to enter my mind again, I will ruin you Rose. You have no business being in places you're not welcome." he snarled.

For the first time, he saw fear in Rose's eyes.

Good. He was done being toyed with, fighting for a girl who didn't want to be his. If she didn't want him as a lover, then she wouldn't have him at all. 

"Why are you like this, Scorpius?" she cried out, each tear a whip to his heart. "Why do you keep pushing me away? I only did this because I know you'd never tell me on your own. I read your letter and I figured something was wrong."

"You read the letter? What right do you have to do that!?" He growled low. "And why do you keep coming back? Do you enjoy torturing me as such? Parading around to declare your love for another man while I sit sidelined by the decisions I made in fifth year?"

"What happened!?" she exploded. "Just tell me!"

"I can't! I can't, Rose. Even if I wanted to. You'd never forgive me. I still can't forgive myself. How could I ever ask you to-"

"I'm not asking." she said firmly. "I'm telling you. Either you tell me now, or I walk out. For good. No friendly small talk, no greetings, nothing. You'll be nothing to me."

He couldn't resist laughing low.

Rose looked miffed. "What's so funny?"

He stood straight, backing her up into his room. It was the first time she was ever in. It smelled like rain storms and pine.

His hands slid up to grab her waist, his fingertips skimming under her tank top. "What's funny is that now I'm nothing, when once I was your everything."

"Explain." she gritted through clenched teeth.

"Tell me, Rosie, what do you think happened fifth year?" 

Rose didn't like this version of Scorpius, a more darker and almost sinister archetype, the one that made her feel like an outsider in her own body as she soon came to realize just what made her tick. She was put a clay mold in his art making hands that pushed and kneaded her into a mush in his arms.

"Scorpius!" she gasped his name when he slid a thigh between her legs.

"Go on. What's your theory about how I know this about you. How I know that your stomach clenches when I brush my fingers right over the waistband of your damp knickers...tell me Rose, if I slipped my hand under, would you be wet for me?"

His voice was of low timbre, the kind that sent delicious shivers down her spine. She caught his hand around his wrist and shoved him backwards. 

"This isn't a game, Scorpius. You can't seduce your way out of talking to me."

He grew seemingly disinterested. "I can try."

"Don't be such an arse." Rose snapped. "You're being vile and-and cruel and I don't like this at all! I would never do this to you."

Scorpius studied her expression with a cocked head before laughing. "Oh Rose. You and I are more alike than you think. After all, every Rose has its thorns."

Her eyes widened, eyes brimming with tears. 

She couldn't handle this strange back and forth that she had with him. She was done. And by the end of the day tomorrow, she'd be gone. Rose swallowed, all the fight in her loose in her bones. 

He seemed acutely aware of her change in mood and was immediately on high alert as she stepped forward and leaned up on her tip-toes, her hands resting on his shoulders as she gave him a delicate kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Malfoy." she whispered, closing the door behind him as she left his room.


	18. Pensieve

ROSE FELT HER HEART SKIP a thousand beats when she looked herself in the mirror. Even though she was tired and worn out from the efforts for the Yule Ball tonight (she had spent all day with the prefects and the new appointed Head, Matthew Bell, a Hufflepuff she knew back in their prefect years) the dress had managed to make her look like an elegant woman.

"You look beautiful," Hugo smiled, kissing her temple. "I think the dress suits you."

She was focused on the arms of the dress, noticing the vines with thorns wrapped around her.

Maybe Scorpius was right. Maybe they were alike. 

His venom, her thorns.

"Mum sent a package for us," Hugo straightened his collar in front of the mirror in the common room. "I got Dad's watch to wear."

Everyone was already decked out into their gowns and suits, ready for the Yule Ball. She hoped it would be as extravagant as she planned it to be.

"What about you, Ronnie?" he looked over his shoulder at her.

She grimaced. "Paola probably dropped it off at Malfoy's dorm. She wouldn't know to fly her since I moved back."

He winced. "Want me to come with?"

"No," she shook her head, snatching up her wand. "I got this."

~

Rose entered the dorm with wary steps, rounding the corner of the couch and even peeking into the bathroom to see if she could catch a glimpse of the elusive Slytherin Head.

"Malfoy?" she called out as she rapped her knuckles against his room door.

After a moment, she stepped back and glanced around the living area in hopes that maybe she'd find a clue as to where he went.

Something on the kitchen counter caught her eye. It was a small vial, the kind used to hold peppermint oil. There was about 3 cm of a clear liquid. Rose walked over and snatched up the vial to read the label attached. 

These are my tears. Use the pensieve. It will reveal the truth about what really happened

"Unbelievable." she snorted.

But something was itching in her to find out Scorpius' side of the story. So she pocketed the vial and made her way to the Headmistress' office.

The door creaked as Rose swung the doors open. On the elevated platform was McGonagall, lounging about as a cat.

At the sight of her, the Headmistress blinked twice, then padded over to the sink bordered by three vertical mirrors. Rose took that as permission and opened the vial of Scorpius' tears, letting them fall into the glowing water of the pensieve before plunging her face in.

~

The memory through her into the summer of fifth year. Albus' belated birthday party was in full swing. Rose could spot herself from across the tent, laughing with the joke that Lorcan and Lysander made, reminding her of the stories she used to here from Uncle Ron about his own twin brothers.

But despite that warm feeling, she felt herself choke on the dark jealousy brewing in Scorpius' heart.

Scorpius was watching her from a distance, interacting now and then with Albus as her cousin was pulled along by different family members to dance and reminisce on his earlier days of unbridled youth.

Scorpius eventually cut in between Lorcan and her dancing to pull her away into his arms. Scorpius kept an arm at her waist, pressing her close to him. "You look beautiful, Rose."

The grin she sent his way made all of Scorpius' insecurities melt away. Rose herself couldn't remember the last time she smiled that big. "You clean up rather well yourself, Scorp."

He spun her once, then twice, dipping her down just for good measure.

"You've improved your dancing skills just for me?" she teased.

He smiled down at her. Rose was confused by the adoring look in his eyes, and it seemed that her past self was confused as well. "For you, I'd do anything."

For some reason, Rose was envious of her past self. Scorpius seemed so different, so genuine. Her past self was lucky to have him at his best.

Before she knew it, it was time to clean up and the party had died down. Clean up outside had been pushed onto the eldest- which meant Rose, Scorpius, Victoire, and Teddy were all cleaning up the mess outside of the tent.

The jealousy had eased to the back burner as Scorpius stared longingly at her past self.

"Today was fun." she began as she leaned down to pick up a wrapping from a chocolate frog. "Lorcan is actually hilarious-"

The jealousy came back full force, like a tidal wave that swallowed Rose whole. She couldn't imagine actually being Scorpius in this moment.

"Lorcan? Again? Why do you keep mentioning him? I've seen you flirting with him the whole night. We agreed to be exclusive- which means you're mine. I don't share." Scorpius snapped viciously.

Rose jerked back from his aggressive stance. "What are you going on about?"

The lump in Scorpius' throat matched her own as she watched her younger self knit her brows in confusion.

"Rose. Listen. I love you." Scorpius breathed out. "I know we said no feeling attached, but I just can't. I don't care what are parents would or wouldn't say. I want to be with you. And seeing you with Lorcan today just drove me crazy-"

"Scorpius, stop." she said quietly. "I'm not going to do this with you. We agreed not to have feelings. How long have you felt this way?"

Scorpius heart broke at her cold demeanor. "Since the beginning. It's been you, Rose. It's always been you."

"And what just happened- was that part of you loving me? You scared me Scorp. You didn't act like a jealous boyfriend, you acted like a possessive owner."

Scorpius sucked in a breath. "Rose, I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Rose clenched the wrapper in her fist. "No. I'm done. This thing between us is over."

And when Rose turned her back and walked away from Scorpius, he pulled out his wand and Obliviated her.

"I'll make you forget the fight, and things can go back to normal." he muttered under his breath, worry laced in his tone as he pulled out the wand.

Oh Merlin. His intention was just the fight. He never meant to erase everything.

Rose wanted to step into the scene, to scream at Scorpius to stop before he did something irreversible. Something both of them would regret for the rest of their lives. Rose felt the spell go awry, Scorpius not concentrated enough as the spell touched upon memories that shouldn't have been tampered with.

Her past self had blinked a few times before turning back to look at Scorpius. "Malfoy? What are you doing? Put your wand away, we have to clean up."

Malfoy.

Scorpius realized then that something had gone terribly wrong. She stopped calling him Malfoy when they had begun their arrangement.

"Rose?" he croaked, hating how weak his voice sounded as he stepped closer to her.

She looked uncomfortable at his proximity. The same proximity in which Scorpius would recall she once loved.

"What is it? Why are you acting weird? And why are you tearing up?" she laughed. "What? Upset Maryse Zabini didn't show up so you could flirt with her?"

Scorpius heart clenched painfully and he staggered back. This was his karma. He tried to make Rose forget their fight- to cheat his way back to how things were through shortcuts. But now she didn't remember their time at all.

"Damn it," he hissed, angry at himself for letting it come to this.

So instead of explaining to Rose the horrors of what he just did, Scorpius walked away from Rose. For good. It was the only way he saw that he could atone for what he did.

~

Rose jerked out of the pensieve, gasping for air.

"Scorpius- oh Godric, he loved me!" she cried out, gripping the lip of the pensieve tightly.

She saw McGonagall's reflection over her shoulder. "No, Rose. He loves you. And you love him."

Rose squeezed her eyes tight. How could she have been so blind to it? Everything he did, he did for her.

For you, I'd do anything.

Her eyes flew open as she stared hard at her reflection. She needed to make things right between her and Scorpius. And she knew just exactly how.


	19. Expecto Patronum

THE SUMMONING OF A PATRONUS was something Scorpius kept private to himself. He wasn't one to showcase his patronus, especially in front of other classmates. It wasn't something to be put on display- it was private, personal. Solely his.

And as he roamed the Forbidden Forest with nothing but his suit jacket slung over his shoulder and an empty Bertie Bott's beans box, he couldn't help but wish he had his Patronus by his side to keep him company.

Patrolling the edge of the Forbidden Forest was Hagrid's duty- but with him on leave, it meant the duty fell upon Filch and the Heads or Prefects willing to volunteer. With everyone enjoying the Yule Ball, he took it upon himself to volunteer himself. McGonagall had stationed him on the west side, close enough to see Hagrid's hut in the distance between the pockets of space behind the dense treeline. The forest sang her eerie song in partnership with the wind that rustled her leaves.

The clop of hooves drew his attention to a centaur who reared his forelegs high.

"Young one, what are you doing by the edge of the forest?"

Scorpius took a slow step back. "Patrolling, sir. May I ask where your colony is?"

The centaur snorted. "I belong to no colony. Banished after the Battle of Hogwarts. You look awfully familiar..."

When the being stepped closer, crossing the edge of the Forbidden forest and thus forcing Scorpius into the pale moonlight, he knew he was screwed.

The centaur's eyes went wide. "Death Eater."

The sword at the centaur's flank was poised under Scorpius' chin before he could move back.

Scorpius scrambled to find the words to speak. "The sins of my father are not my own."

The sword tip pressed painfully as he swallowed.

"You are the son of Draco Malfoy?"

He raised a hand to slowly brush away the sword from his neck. The centaur lowered it- but not because of his insistence upon moving it. Something was lurking in the trees, approaching fast.

The centaur took off deeper into the forest, which seemed to be curling in on itself...slowly dying.

Bloody hell. He knew what that meant. A few still roamed the forest, but none had dared to come this close to Hogwarts. Without his wand on hand, he would be subject to a Dementor.

The creature ghosted over the grass that froze tight, flora curled in on itself forever caught in a twist of anguish until the Dementor would leave.

"Filch!" he hollered. "DEMENTOR!"

He hoped that would be enough for the old man to find his way to him with an urgency quicker than his usual pace. Hell Mrs.Norris probably walked faster than him. 

But neither Filch nor Mrs.Norris would reach on time. The Dementor circled once, twice, then a third before leaning down to feed off him.

He collapsed onto his knees, sorrow and pain filling him to the brim. Losing Rose, disappointing his father, Albus leaving him. It all crashed and burned in his mind- a constant replay of all the mistakes he made.

He was losing consciousness and quick. He yelled for help between the assaults on his most depressing memories, but as he grew weaker and weaker he realized there was nothing he could do. 

The Dementor fixed on the memory of Albus punching him across the face. While Rose was a big factor in his sorrow, his betrayal to Albus was fresh. Albus and Thea were the only ones he considered true friends. Losing Albus' trust, violating their friendship, ruined him. A final crack in his calm facade that shattered the cool persona of Scorpius Malfoy. 

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The Dementor reared back as a gust of wings flapped violently. A dragon patronus soared through the sky, circling him. Every time the dragon faded, the girl's voice chanted it once more, returning it to the glowing brilliance that drove back the Dementor. 

"Scorpius? Scorpius can you hear me?"

His eyes followed the sound of her voice. Blinking several times, he was shocked to see Rose.

"What-" he wheezed in a breath, "What are you-"

"Enough." she said, pulling him up. "I'll explain in a bit. We need to get out of the Forbidden forest. The Dementor can't enter the school grounds."

The border was a few yards away. 

"You can make it." he groaned. "A patronus. Yours wasn't like this before. It was an otter."

She channeled her patronus again when the Dementor sweeped in for another attack.

"I know." she tucked her elbows under his arms, dragging him towards the border. "Teddy actually told me something about it."

"What?" he asked, barely clinging onto consciousness.

She looked down at him just as the dragon disappeared. "Your patronus can change when it's eternal love. My happiest memories were with you Scorpius. That's why I couldn't form a patronus. And viewing your memories, it was enough for me to make one. To make yours."


	20. Accio

ROSE HAULED THE SKIRTS OF her dress higher, tucking the crook of her elbows under Scorpius' arms to drag him further into the Hogwarts territory. 

A tug of sadness- no, despair- had Rose whip out her wand to cast another expecto patronum, this time calling forth the memory of her first kiss with Scorpius. The memory was blurred, but the feeling was strong. The thrill of the kiss under the waterfall, sneakily done at the beginning of their summer escapade to various hidden gems around Scotland. 

She let his memory flow through her, through the tip of her wand, through every wispy tendril of the dragon patronus that flapped its wings hard with a gust that drove back the dementor. 

Crisp spring water that lingered on her lip as she tipped her head back in the harsh stream. Unaware, as everyone was on the other side of the crescent waterfall, that Scorpius was lingering in the shadows of the waterfall's overhang. 

The dementor slammed forward again. Not strong enough, as the patronus flickered out to be only a ball of light. She had to dig deeper, recall more from the memory. Paint a clearer picture.

His hand breaching the light as he touched her cheek with a hesitant skim of his thumb. Her initial shock as she jerked with her eyes still closed with water sealing them shut until he guided her with a tentative hand on her waist to pull her into his side of the waterfall. The gentle flutter of her lashes like wings of a butterfly as her eyes locked onto Scorpius with a confused expression. 

The patronus began taking form once again, glowing brighter and brighter as the edges of the light hardened and smoothed into wings of white. 

Scorpius took advantage of her confusion, rotating them so she pressed against the mossy rock behind him, hand still cautious at her waist even as he parted his lips against her own to taste that water droplet that kept taunting him. 

Another dementor came, slamming from the side just as the memory strengthened and Rose's shield grew further with each memory, every pulse. 

And his surprise when Rose pushed off the rock, sliding her arms around his neck. His hands dipping low to grab her thighs as her legs lifted with the force she propelled herself. Pulling and pushing, tugging and yielding until they'd both ended up half in sun-kissed waterfall, half under the cool ledge.

The dementors slammed forward, both finally bouncing back as the dragon reformed again, mouth stretched open in a silent roar as it banked farther out to push the dementors away. 

Scorpius groaned under her, his clammy hand resting over her own and she made for the final strip, only managing one large yank that had both of them rolling back down a hill in sight of Hagrid's Hut. 

Scorpius sat up straight first, his figure becoming a blur as darkness seeped from the edges of her vision just as Hagrid's voice rang out clear, telling Scorpius he was in no condition to...

Her mind went blank, shutting down before the order finished.

~

When Rose woke up next, it was to the sound of Albus Severus Potter living up to his name. 

"Bloody hell, Filch, not only did both Rose and Scorpius get attacked by dementors but neither you nor Hagrid were there to save them!"

"Mr.Potter, I'd advise you to keep your voice down if you want to stay in the medical wing. If not, please escort yourself out." Madam Pomfrey addressed tersely. 

Her voice sounded a lot closer to her. She turned her head from the arched ceiling to look at the back of Madam Pomfrey's head. 

"Rose? Rose!"

The sound was shrill and abrupt. Her neck turned to the other side to see Lily and Dominique sitting vigilant beside her. 

Lily set a hand on Rose's head. "Godric, we were so worried!"

Behind Lily and Dominique, across the opposite set of beds, Rose could see it was night outside the windows. 

She wriggled her way up, careful of the bandages tentatively wrapped around her hands. Not doubt from when she scraped them tumbling down that hill. 

"Ronnie?"

She looked up at Hugo and Albus, Filch a shadow behind them. 

A weary grimace flitted on her face. "Where's Scorpius?"

Albus' eyes grew cloudy. He jerked his chin to the bed next to her own. Lily and Dominque parted their chairs as Rose flung her legs over the side. 

"Now, wait just a minute-" Madam Pomfrey protested. "You need rest!"

Her bones ached, her mind melted like butter, and her muscles felt numb as she took in Scorpius, vaguely aware of Madam Pomfrey retreating with a grumbling Filch to get Headmistress McGonagall. "Why isn't he awake? Is he okay?"

Thea walked in with a chocolate frog box in her hand, the other interlocking with Roxanne's. "Madam Pomfrey is still working on him. He's... unresponsive as of now."

She noticed everyone's attire then- the sweeping gowns, the primed dress robes. It was still the night of the Yule Ball. 

"Dementors attacked." she swallowed. "I went to go forgive Scorpius- for everything. I viewed his memories in the pensieve. But I was too late."

She got up and walked to his side, noticing the twitch of his brow and the slight hitch in his throat. Without another word, she lifted the sheets and slipped in beside him. As if drawn to a magnet, Scorpius pulled her into him. Rose could feel his heartbeat lessen until it was back to a steady beat. 

"I love you, Scorp." she whispered so quiet that she wasn't even sure if she said it out loud. 

His lack of response broke her heart, but the low pleased sigh gave her hope. 

After a few moments in his embrace, she untangled out and explained to her confused family just what exactly transpired. 

"In his mind, I also saw more." she swallowed. "Each of the attacks on Hera Carrow, Ursula Goyle, all of them, were viewed by Scorpius and others. Except-"

An explosion ensued, one that rattled years old dust to shake down from the arches in the ceiling of the med bay. 

"What was that?" Lily's voice quivered. 

Albus shucked off his outer robe, pushing up the sleeves. "Hugo, Thea and I will investigate. Stay here."

Lily made a move to protest but Albus gave her a sharp look. "Your safety comes first. Wait for Madam Pomfrey to come back. All of you, look after Rose and Scorpius."

The doors opened to the med bay as Hugo pushed them apart. What lay behind shocked Rose. Pillars of Hogwarts were shot out, bodies lay amongst dust and rubble as ice began to creep towards the med bay. The sound of screaming became fainter and fainter, which only raised Rose's alarm.

"Dementors." Dominique shot straight, wand out at the ready. "Dementors in Hogwarts."

"But the wards?" Rose scanned the nightstand for her own wand. 

Missing.

As if reading her thoughts, Lily opened the nightstand drawer. Inside lay her wand. 

Albus shut the door abruptly. "Okay. Change of plans. Everyone familiar with a basic patronus spell? With the number of us we won't need any corporeal forms. We need to get out of here- we're sitting ducks in this room."

He was right. There was only one entrance and exit to the med bay, and it was the front doors. 

"The Gryffindor dorms are out of the question." Roxanne said as she looked out the window to see Death Eaters swarming around Gryffindor Tower.

Rose had to think of a plan fast. If there was no escape out the front doors with the ever creeping frost and the med bay was too high up to escape by window then the only other alternative...

"Brooms." she said in a hurry. "We can get our brooms and fly out. An accio charm will bring the brooms to us no matter where we are." 

"What about Scorpius?" Thea glanced behind Rose to where he still lay unconscious. 

"I'll take him." 

All eyes turned on Albus, who reached into the pocket of his discarded robes to pull out his wand. "Accio Firebolt."

It was a solid two minutes before his broom came crashing through the glass windows, no doubt attracting the attention of the Death Eaters. 

Everyone whisked out their wands to do the same as the ice crept beneath the cracks of the med bay doors. 

All of Rose's family's brooms burst from Gryffindor Tower, racing to reach their owners. More glass shattered, enough to distract the Death Eaters nearby as they investigated the ruckus. 

Everyone was mounted, ready to go, except-

"My broom isn't coming." Thea said with obvious frustration laced in her tone. "Slytherin dungeons must be locked up. There's no windows for my broom to break through."

Rose offered her a place on her broom. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

As Thea climbed onto the back of Rose's broom, she cast a quick reducto at the large stain glass window. And like Quidditch players lined for kickoff, everyone surged off into the night with Hugo and Lily at the helm. If Rose could capture this moment, she figured they probably looked like a witch and wizard version of a muggle's Cinderella story that Mum used to tell her and Hugo before bed when they were young. Instead of a pumpkin carriage, they soared with brooms in a tight formation.

"You a good player, Rose?" 

Thea's voice barely carried in a wind as Lily and Hugo jerked the crew down into a nosedive. Weaving in and out of the clutches of dementors. 

"I'd like to think so-" she called out over her shoulder.

An expecto patronum was cast right into front of her. In her peripheral, white light gleamed brightly as Roxanne emitted her Patronus, a small white rabbit that hopped a path through the dementors. 

"It would be nice if you could do that!" Rose veered right as Hugo and Lily lead the group through the edge of the forest.

From ahead, Hugo placed his wand on his throat and amplified his voice. "STAY IN LOOSE FORMATION, WEAVE BETWEEN THE CANOPY TO LOSE THEM. MEET AT THE GREAT HALL."

Dementors locked in as they coursed through the woods, thick oak and pine becoming barely a blur as they weaved through. Dominique and Albus were dead center, doing surprisingly well for nonquidditch players as Roxanne and herself brought up the rear. 

Patronus' were cast left and right, Albus' great stag guarding the right, Lily's majestic doe on the left. 

"Roxy!" Thea's panicked voice had Rose break formation to swoop down for Roxanne who was grabbed by a dementor from behind. 

The white rabbit faded to a noncorporeal form, then into nothing at all. Rose raced further down into the nosedive. The others ahead were already weaving through the edges of the forest to lose the dementors. Roxanne was losing her grip on her broom, slipping from her fingers as her mind was plagued by the dementor. 

"You're good at manuervering on a broom, right?" Rose yelled. 

Thea made a distressed noise in her throat. "Yeah why?"

"Then get ready!" 

Rose gave her no room for argument as she pulled out her wand.

"Both hands on the broom please!" Thea screamed. 

"I can't perform a corporeal Patronus." Rose hollered back. "I'm too weak, so we'll have to settle for smoke. It won't be enough to hold them for long. I'm going to swoop in so you can grab her."

Thea's white knuckled grip and determined face was all Rose needed the know as they fell into a steeper curve, breaking past the canopy layer. Roxanne was nearly at the bottom, her legs tangled with her broom as dementors swept at her emotions. 

If they didn't grab her now... she was going to break the surface.

"Ready?"

Thea judged the distance, then tapped Rose's wand just as they breached the heart of the dementor swarm on Roxanne. "Now!"

Rose's whole body shook as she cast the spell. "Expecto patronum!"

The white mist, brief but powerful, shoved every dementor flying back enough for Thea to lock her ankles around the broom and swing down to grab Roxanne's arm just as Rose pulled up from the nosedive. With Roxanne's legs still caught on the broom, Thea jumped over and held Roxanne's arm across her chest as an anchor. 

"Lead the way!"

Rose kicked off at the command, weaving through the canopy to burst through the surface. The others were already there, noticeable by the flare of Lily's doe patronus that stood guard with Albus' stag at the corners of the Great Hall wing. 

A path of white light, still glowing for them to find their way undisturbed to the rest of the group. 

They shot down the path, her Firebolt feeling much faster without the extra weight. She reached first, breaching the Great Hall through the blasted hole at its front. Thea landed behind her soundlessly. 

The whole of Hogwarts was taking refuge in the Great Hall.

The professors were clamoring to get everyone together, throwing up wards around the Great Hall. Prefects were doing head counts. 

She spotted Albus with Scorpius, who was now conscious. She immediately made to move towards them, but she held off knowing she needed to speak with McGonagall first. 

A quick glance around the Great Hall revealed that McGonagall wasn't present.

"Has anyone seen Ursula?"

The name yanked Rose out of her stupor. 

She looked to see Brody, the Slytherin Prefect, as he finished up taking roll. 

"Matthias isn't here either." someone pitched from the back of the table. 

Rose stepped forward. This was bad. Really bad. "Who else is missing?" she demanded as she approached Brody. 

"Lana and Thea and-"

"Thea is here, she just flew in with me." she said firmly. "What about Hera Carrow?"

Brody frowned, obviously not comfortable taking orders from Rose. "Shouldn't you be with-"

Rose seethed. "What about Hera?"

When Brody swallowed, she growled in frustration. "Does anyone know where Hera Carrow is?"

"She's not here." Brody confessed. 

"And you know what that means." she said quietly, meeting her cousin's gaze. 

Albus knitted his brows. "Rose, you're not suggesting-"

"Everyone who's missing are the same people, Slytherin purebloods, that were threatened." she breathed. "This was staged. A diversion to keep everyone occupied with chaos while those people were kidnapped. We need to find McGonagall and fast, before-"

A scream shook the Great Hall, then several as the sea of student diverged. 

A body was thrown into the Hall. It tumbled down the steps before laying face down. Scorpius was by Rose's side in an instant, looping his fingers through hers as they stepped closer to the body before rolling it over together. 

Lana Avery's face, twisted in agony, was the first victim.

And carved into her arm-

p u r e b l o o d


	21. Glacius

SCORPIUS TRIED HIS HARDEST NOT to throw up at the sight of Lana Avery’s mutilated body that laid on the steps of the Great Hall. 

The Beauxbaton girl who screamed was absorbed into the sea of blue uniforms as Headmistress McGonagall shuffled forward past the students, hand on her heart that then traveled to her mouth at the word carved into Lana’s arm. McGonagall’s eyes flashed towards him and Rose. He braced himself, expecting an accusation tossed toward him. That it was his fault that the Slytherin Prefect was dead. 

“Take Ms.Avery away.” McGonagall said, voice firm despite her being visibly shaken. “Students are to remain here until-”

Another scream, this one from outside the corridor in front of the locked doors of the Great Hall. Professor Slughorn and Longbottom were wands ready at the door. “Help! Someone let me in! HELP!”

No one moved a step towards the door, eyes trained on the professors guarding the door, who in turn were waiting for Headmistress McGonagall’s call. The Headmistress held a hand up, walking forward to the doors. Midstep, she transfigured into a cat and apparated outside the door. 

At the same time, Brody cried out. “Lana!”

The whole of Hogwarts snapped their heads back to the steps to see what else had happened to the poor girl. Instead, the steps were bare. Nothing was seen- no body, no blood. Nothing.

Scorpius found it strange. How could her body disappear from the wards McGonagall set up? Perhaps they were designed to keep things out rather than in; but that still begged the question of who even touched Lana’s body. 

Headmistress McGonagall returned with a sombre look on her face. “The dementors... they got to Ursula.”

Maryse Zabini stepped forward. “Where’s the body?”

McGonagall clenched her fist. “The dementors dragged her away.”

Scorpius felt lightheaded. Dementors taking victims with them along with their soul? Unheard of. Just what horrors had exactly besieged themselves on Hogwarts?

Everyone was shaken from the events. Professor Longbottom informed Headmistress McGonagall of Lana’s missing body, to which she pursed her lips and walked towards Rose and Scorpius. 

“I need you to maintain the peace here while the professors and I try and contact the Ministry- see if they can do anything about this dementor issue.” she addressed Rose, ignoring Scorpius entirely. 

“Of course,” Rose blinked twice, which had Scorpius slightly alarmed. “Uh, Headmistress?”

“Yes, Rose?” McGonagall said, eyes obviously elsewhere as she was already planning ways to navigate through the halls without encountering too many dementors. 

“Where is Hagrid? He carried both Scorpius and I back to the med bay after Scorpius’ dementor attack.” 

McGonagall’s eyes once clouded over, cleared up quick. “What did you say? Hagrid has been off on his honeymoon. He took the semester off. He shouldn't be here.”

Rose’s fingers clenched around his hand tightly before she dragged him off. “Excuse us, Headmistress.”

Scorpius grew further concerned at the sweat on her brow. “Rose? Speak to me, what’s going on in your head?”

She didn’t stop pulling him until she was in the corner of the Great Hall. Her hand flew to the back of his neck, pulling out the golden chain of his time turner from layers of clothes. 

“You and I need to fix this. I’ve had my suspicions but I think I know who’s behind all of this.”

She looped herself under the thing gold chain with the time turner in between them. She reversed back to 8:00 pm, when Scorpius had first started his shift of patrolling the woods with Filch. 

Time blurred by, bodies becoming a haze until they were in the Great Hall at the start of the Yule Ball. She pulled the time turner’s chain off her and shucked it under his button up. “Let’s get out of here.”

They wriggled their way past Durmstrang and Beauxbatons alike, ducking their heads at anyone who was a Hogwarts student. The hallways were cleared, with a few broken hearted stragglers and loners decorating the dusty corners outside the Great Hall.

“I should be leaving Headmistress McGonagall’s office to find you soon. We can’t risk going ahead in case past me sees future us on her- well, my- way to get you.”

They moved swiftly and silently to the perpendicular hallway to McGonagall’s. Scorpius was used to melting into the shadows. He did that often when crazy fans of Albus’ came to speak to him. No one really wanted to know about a Death Eater’s son, so he would just blend in Albus’ shadow for the time being. Now that trick really came in handy. For reason, being a daughter of two Golden Trio members, it was blatantly obvious she had no idea how to become smoke and shadow.

So when Scorpius heard McGonagall’s door creak wide open, he scooped Rose around her waist and pulled her into his side. After a moment, past Rose flitted by. Her dress was gorgeous, an intricate story of roses thriving amongst the thorns. A poem etched on fabric.

He glanced down at Rose who kept her eyes locked on her past self until she’d rounded the corner no doubt making for the grounds where Scorpius was just making his rounds. 

“You look beautiful. I’m sorry I didn’t get to say it earlier.” he said softly, leaning down to kiss the shell of her ear.

She turned to look at him, a mix of shyness and embarrassment on her face. “I’m not mad. You were snogging a dementor, I don’t exactly expect you to compliment my fashion.”

He laughed low at that. “Speaking of, let’s go see if we can save myself from snogging said dementor.”

They managed to trail behind past Rose until they could both part, Scorpius pulling Rose in the opposite direction of past Rose who was still scouring the edge of the woods for past him. They managed to hide by the stoned hill that barricaded Hagrid’s Hut. 

“-are not my own.” Past Scorpius claimed. 

Scorpius peaked his head over to see the scene play out. A sword tip digging into his throat that made even present Scorpius hesitant to swallow. 

“You are the son of Draco Malfoy?” the centaur queried. 

Beside him, Rose’s breath hitched. “Is that a centaur?”

“Yeah. Encountered him right before the Death Eater showed up.”

Scorpius watched himself push the sword away. But there was still no creeping frost. No whisper of death. 

“Rose- do something!” he hissed. “That centaur is about to kill me!”

The Gryffindor princess was already ahead of him, casting a spell from her wand. “Glacius.”

A flurry of frost left her wand, setting on the dying winter plants at the edge of the forest. The centaur scurried away with sword tucked back into its sheath. But while Rose’s frost was one that simply faked the presence of dementors, they were both unfortunate enough to attract actual dementors with their magic. 

Rose saw the ground beside them turn cold and frosted. She turned with the spell half out of her mouth, casting the patronus right into the face of the dementor. 

Scorpius watched in horror as dementors dipped down to attack him. “Rose!” he whisper-yelled. “Save me!”

“I am!” she snapped at him. “I can’t cast two Patronuses at once. So it’s either you suffer until I show up, or we both die by this dementor.”  
Scorpius felt conflicted, but knew she was right. And soon enough, past Rose rushed forward at the sight of past him, the dementor that had previously been attacking them had moved onto past Scorpius. 

She was absolutely brilliant when she casted the patronus. A dragon with strong wings that made him so proud, so relieved. Her whispering the words to him. 

He couldn’t revel in it just yet. Not when Rose and himself were both about to pass out. And Hagrid was about to come-

Wait. No. Hagrid wouldn’t be here. McGonagall said that he was still on his honeymoon. Yet sure enough, Hagrid came from the sky, landing roughly with his motorcycle, side passenger none other than Madam Maxine by his side.

Hagrid ran over to them, Maxine hot on his trail. Rose and Scorpius ducked further down to hide behind the pumpkin patch as the couple ran towards past them. 

Hagrid scolded Scorpius. “Oh blimey, we come back early to see you two bogged down by dementors. Are you okay? Sit down Scorpius, you’re in not condition to be up and about-”

Past Scorpius seemed to agree, linking his hand with Rose’s before passing out. .

“Gee,” Hagrid grunted as he scooped past Rose and Scorpius up. “I’m going to drop these two off at the med bay. Let Madam Pomfrey fix them up.”

Rose tugged him to move around the house as Madam Maxine and Hagrid gently set Rose and Scorpius into the side seat, a tight fit but fine for those who were too unconscious to protest. 

“Honestly, I knew things were bad but not this bad. What is Minvera thinking, letting a boy roam these woods.” Hagrid shook his head. “I’ll write a letter to her. After I drop these two off, we should head straight to the Ministry of Magic to see if they can send some Aurors down here to fix this dementor problem once and for all. If an attacked student doesn’t push them to act, I don’t know what will!”

Rose breathed out a sigh of relief as Hagrid started the motorcycle, taking off to the med bay patio. “Thank goodness, it really is Hagrid.”

“Were you worried it was the killer?” Scorpius lowered his voice to a whisper as Maxine climbed into Hagrid’s Hut.

They came full circle back to the are between the pumpkin patch and stone wall. Rose waited until Hagrid’s motorcycle was a distant dot before hiking up her skirts for them to climb up to Hogwarts. 

“No. Yes. I’m not sure what I thought anymore. I’m just glad that the voice I heard before I was knocked out cold was actually indeed Hagrid’s. But there’s more to be done, we need to make sure all the pureblood victims actually make it into the Great Hall this time.”  
“But first, we need my wand.” he said grimly. “I’m not too keen on having to constantly rely on you for magic, or making sacrifices for what your magic can be used for.”

Rose could obviously tell he was miffed about not helping past him with the dementor.

“Fine! But Headmistress McGonagall is likely still in her office. We’re going to have to sneak in.” she frowned. “How exactly are we going to do that?

“I know just the thing.” he grinned. “Albus keeps his father’s invisibility cloak tucked under his pillowcase. Ready to return to Slytherin dungeons, princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> New Chapter Each Monday & Friday


End file.
